The Little Mouse that Roared
by Eyce Queen
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been the quiet little mouse. What if, however, on the worst day of her life she proved to everyone that she could roar?
1. Cat and Mouse

**Chapter One**:

(A/N. Welcome everyone! This is a Ginny/Draco fic. Now I tried my best to keep these characters in well character, however there will be more brass for Ginny! Never fear. Now I am going to be finished with finals on Thursday after that its lots of chapters for you! Thanks for reading this and go read _Tale as Old as Time if you haven't read it, a sequel will be up for it soon…Thanks again and PLEASE review!)_

Ginny Weasley had always been the quiet one. The shy little girl in the corner. Now she was no longer a little girl, she was fifteen years old, but she was still the timid girl she's always been. Funny how nothing changes, even with time. She sighed as she stared at her reflection. She saw a short, skinny girl, with no posture and nothing but insecurity in her doe-like brown eyes. She turned away, grabbed her bag from the floor of the dormitory and went down to the common room for her second day of her fifth year. The 'Golden Trio' were standing off in the corner and Ginny joined them. That is to say, she went and stood behind Harry Potter hoping, just as she had for the past four years or so, that he'd turn around and notice her. Turn, smile, and wish her a good morning. Just like in the past, the three ignored her. It wasn't that they were mean; it was that they were so wrapped up in their perfect world, which only included them, that they had no time for anyone else. Hermione looked up at the clock and announced that they should go to breakfast. Ginny sighed and followed them out, trailing after them just as she always did. They reached the Great Hall and Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat down, leaving no room for her. With another sigh, Ginny plopped down next to Colin Creevey. She picked at her food halfheartedly.

"Ginny, can you show me how to do this? I think I cocked it up." Colin asked looking up from his potion's homework. Ginny pulled the book over and quickly did the problem. It wasn't that she was a bookworm like Hermione; she studied because she had nothing better to do. She pushed the book back and toppled Parvati's goblet into her food. She cursed and glared at Ginny.

"Blast it! Watch what you're doing…uh…um…what's your name again?" Parvati asked, her anger fading as confusion set in. Ginny's heart sank, it wasn't the first time someone had forgotten her name but it still hurt even after all this time. "Oi, Lavender, do you know her name?" Parvati asked, turning to he friend. Lavender looked over.

"She's Ron's sister."

"But what's her name?" Parvati insisted. Lavender shrugged and turned away. Parvati gave a shrug of her own and turned to talk to Seamus. Ginny nodded, nothing had changed over the summer. Why would it have? She grabbed her book bag and walked out of the Great Hall.

Silver-blond hair glistened in the sun that fell from the windows high above the tables where the students of Hogwarts sat. Draco Malfoy sighed and pushed his plate away.

"Draco?" A hesitant voice said. Draco turned and regarded Pansy Parkinson. He had once thought her cold beauty had been attractive but she had developed an annoying need for acceptance and a clingy aspect to their relationship which Draco despised.

"What?" His voice a subtle warning for her to leave him alone. Of course, another of Pansy's faults was that she did not understand subtlety. 

"How was your summer?" She chirped. Draco entertained the thought of strangling her.

"Dismal." He spit out instead. She looked at him sympathetically. Draco thought that maybe a knife would work better…

"Really? Well I had a brilliant time in…" Pansy began but Draco's mind wandered away as he looked around at the people in the Great Hall. His roaming silver eyes fell at the inseparable group of Gryffindors; Potter, Weasley, and the mudblood Granger. He'd once envied them their loyal friend and wonderful family, resented the warmth in which they basked. Now, he no longer cared. Draco had accepted the cold shadows he lived in and reveled in their mysterious glory. He taunted them for amusement, not revenge. No, he did not want to be bloody Harry Potter. It was far better to be the untouchable Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune. He looked down at his food and realized he was no longer hungry. With a sigh, he stood up and walked away, leaving Pansy to tell her story to an empty seat.

Thousands of miles from where his son was, Lucius Malfoy stood in a large room inside of a house that did not belong to him. In a large chair in front of him his Master sat stroking a large basilisk's head.

"So, Lucius. You think that you are strong enough to be my right hand?" His Master asked, his voice low and sibilant. The creature's face was in shadows thanks to the robe that the man wore.

"Yes, Master." Lucius said, kneeling down before the most powerful wizard of all time, Voldemort.

"Very well, but you must prove yourself to me." Voldemort said. Lucius nodded, accepting the statement.

"Yes, master. I will do anything." 

"Anything?"

"Anything." Lucius answered ignoring the mocking tone his Master had used. Voldemort laughed, a horrible sound that brought fear into Lucius's icy heart.

"Good. I have a plan to defeat Dumbledore and Harry Potter for a final time. You will help me." Voldemort said firmly. Lucius nodded.

"What must I do?"

"I need you to get me something for me." Voldemort answered with a satisfied smirk.

"What is the plan, Master?"

"Ah, that will wait until later." Voldemort said. "I need you to contact this man, and get this." Voldemort said and handed Lucius a piece of parchment. Lucius's eyes widened as he read what Voldemort wanted.

"Sir, this is…" Lucius began but Voldemort cut him off by raising an emaciated hand.

"Obey me, Lucius." He said. Lucius bowed his head in shame and compliance, his silver hair falling forward.

"Yes, Master. I will comply." 

It had been two days since school started and Ginny was sitting in the common room on the couch near the roaring fire. She was studying for a test she would be having in Transfigurations tomorrow. 

"Hey Gin, clear off." Ron's voice cut in through her thoughts. She looked up and saw three Gryffindors standing over her, _the_ three. They looked like three predators watching their helpless prey. She sighed, shut her book, and stood up. Hermione shot her an apologetic look before they sat down and huddled together. Ginny wondered what they were talking about, but more than anything she wanted to know how much it cost to enter the world of these three. To be considered one of their own. She carried her books up to her dormitory and dropped down onto the comfortable bed. It wasn't anything like the bed she had at home; hard and old. She snuggled into it with a smile. Suddenly the door opened and one of Ginny's fellow fifth years came in giggling softly. She saw Ginny and frowned.

"Hey um…um…Gweny?" The girl said hesitantly. Ginny sighed, she knew she'd never liked this girl for a reason. She looked over Melissa's shoulder and saw Seamus Finnigan. She shook her head again.

"It's Ginny." She corrected. Melissa shrugged and tossed her perfect, golden hair of her shoulder.

"Whatever.  Can you go cram somewhere else?" Melissa demanded. Ginny shut her book for the second time and nodded. 

"Yeah sure." Ginny said unenthusiastically. Melissa smiled.

"Great! Thanks, Genny." She said and Ginny grimaced. She stepped past the two Gryffindors and wondered idly where she'd go. She reluctantly settled on going to the library.

His black coat whipped behind him as Draco sauntered away from the dungeons and to the library. He moved as gracefully as a cat, and he had the arrogance to match. He grimaced as he stepped inside and saw that all the tables were taken. He glanced around and saw that one table only held one person. He approached and grinned when he saw who it was.

"What do we have here? The littlest Weasley." Draco taunted. The young nymph-like girl looked up at him through her thick lashes.

"Hello." She said. Her attempt at adding confidence to the statement failing miserably. Draco was getting bored, and he hated being bored.

"Look, Weaslette, I need to use this table and I despise company so go find Potter and lick his shoes or whatever it is you do to show your eternal devotion." 

"What?" She whispered, her voice trembling with incomprehension and fear. He sighed heavily.

"Bloody hell, do I need to spell it out for you?" He growled. She stared at him blankly. His eyes narrowed, he placed both hands on the table and leaned in close. "Get lost." He snarled slowly. Her eyes widened comically and they glistened with unshed tears. She gathered up her things and ran away. With a triumphant smile, Draco dropped into the chair and threw his feet onto the table, opening up his Arithmetics book in his lap.  He felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked up to face the eyes of the annoying boy with the camera who was always following Potter around. Draco glared at him, his eyes volatile silver. The lanky boy's face filled with fear before he turned away. Draco's pale lips set into a cold, cruel smile. Yes, he loved being Draco Malfoy.


	2. Roaring Mouse

**Chapter Two:**

(A/N. Come on people! REVIEW! Please! Anyways sorry about all the problems with fanfiction.net! I know I haven't been able to log on to the site for a while and I haven't been able to read most of my reviews! Sniff! However, I would like to thank the people that DID review! You guys are great! Okay read on and don't forget to press the purple button and leave a REVIEW!)

It was the bright sun shining in from the window that made Ginny wake up from her pleasant dreams. She moaned, sat up, and pushed her hair from her face. She glanced at the clock and cursed loudly, she was extremely late. She leapt off her bed, pulled off her pajamas and threw on some clothes. She emerged from her dormitory looking rumpled and exhausted. Her hair a mess and creases on her face from her pillow. She raced to the Great Hall hoping to get some breakfast. She reflected on the night before as she ran. She had come back to the common room after Malfoy had thrown her out and had waited until Seamus came down the stairs near midnight to walk up to her bed and go to sleep. She finally reached the Great Hall and groaned. Everyone was already gone. Ginny pulled out her schedule and her hands clenched around the paper. She had Potions first. She raced down the stairs and went crashing into someone. She closed her eyes, expecting the hard impact but instead she fell onto something soft and cushioned. She slowly opened her eyes. She had landed on Draco Malfoy. He was scowling at her. 

"Oh, come on, Weasley. Get off of me." He snarled. Ginny scrambled to get up and watched as Draco stood effortlessly. She stared up at him her eyes opened wide.

"Uh…Thank you for…"

"Breaking your fall?" Draco snarled angrily. Ginny nodded dumbly. Draco smirked and crossed his arms. "That's not enough."

"Huh?"

"Don't be daft. I said that's not enough." He growled. She stared at him confusion clear on her face. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Forget it, Weasley, you're as thick as your brother." He sneered and stormed away. Ginny's lip trembled and she bit it. She looked down at her watch and jumped. She was late!

Draco stalked up the stairs and to Professor Flitwick's class. He knew she wouldn't reprimand his tardiness but he cursed the Weasley girl anyway. She and her blasted brothers were always getting on his nerves. Most especially the girl. She was the meek little creature that let anyone step on her. He hated that. He frowned wondering at his strange thoughts. What did he care that the Weasley girl was a pushover mouse? He shrugged his right shoulder, pushing his bag up as he crossed the grounds. He must have over slept and that was why he was having these strange thoughts about a certain red-headed girl. For no one else had held his attention for more than a minute.

At lunch, Ginny rested her head on her arms. She had indeed arrived late to Snape's class and he had taken off twenty points and had given her a detention. In herbology, Ginny had managed to spill bright blue nectar from some plant onto her favorite shirt and poison the plant she was growing thus earning herself another detention. Just before lunch, Ginny had taken her Transfigurations test and failed horribly, she had forgotten to study after leaving the library. She was having a bad day, that being an understatement of a lifetime. She stood up slowly, Hagrid had asked her to make use of her free period and come help out for the class he had with the sixth years next. Walking across the Great Hall wrapped in her thoughts, she didn't hear Colin's warning shout. That's why she slipped on a goblet of spilt juice and landed flat on her rear. Ginny looked at her orange tinted hands and could have screamed. She stood up and rushed to her bedroom to change.  

She sprinted across the grounds. Her little slip had cost her a whole fifteen minutes and now she was late for the sixth year Care of Magical Creatures class. She reached Hagrid's cabin and slowed, wheezing loudly. She spotted Colin and Melissa a ways off. They would help too because they needed the credits. Ginny saw Harry and walked up to him.

"Hiya, Harry." She smiled. He looked down at her and sighed, looking away uncomfortably. 

"Hello Ginny." He said flatly. Her smile wavered but then she caught sight of Hagrid's giant form coming up from his cabin. He smiled at her warmly. 

"Did ya bring tha notes I asked ya to?" Hagrid asked. Ginny nodded and pulled out the papers from her bag. Hermione nodded approvingly and Ron grinned. 

"See what did I tell you? Old reliable." Hermione said with a contented grin. Ron smiled at her.

"Yeah, Genie's great." Melissa agreed a vacant smile on her beautiful face. Ginny felt her anger boiling up. Anger that had been growing with her increasingly awful day.

"Oh, what a sight. My favorite Gryffindors all in a line." Draco's taunting voice came. He sauntered up to them. "And the Weaslette too? What? Did you think that if you did this enough they'd pay you? You bloody well need it." This was too much for Ginny. She felt her hefty amount of patience and tolerance stretch…and snap.

"That's it!" She screamed startling everyone. "Maybe I don't want to be reliable all the time! Did anyone think of that? I'm not some doormat everyone can stomp on! Blimey, Hermione I'd think you would know not to take people for granted." She said glaring at the bushy haired girl. Then she turned to Harry who was staring at her wide-eyed. "And you Harry, I've fancied you for the past five years and don't you dare act like you haven't noticed.  Or is it really such an inconvenience? You know what? I'm tired of you and your stale remarks! Obviously your heroism is just too good enough for feeble little me! Oh, and Malfoy, we are most definitely not some vermin you can insult whenever you feel the need to. Why don't you go back to your faithful groupies and bask in their sick devotion to you." Ginny snapped and started to turn away then she stopped. "Oh and Melissa? For the last time my name is GINNY!" She shouted and the stormed away.

Next to Hagrid's cabin, everyone wore shocked expressions. Even the Slytherins. Draco suddenly started to snicker, making everyone turn to look at him. Never in any of their lives had they heard Draco Malfoy laugh and this was the closest they would come to hearing it. He continued to snigger despite the shock and incomprehension on everyone's faces. He finally was able to stop his sly laughter and smirked at them all.

"Man, I never knew she had it in her." He said with satisfaction in his voice. He grinned at the golden trio. "Looks like your little mouse just opened her mouth and roared." He said, then turned and sauntered away, feeling more than content with himself. He couldn't believe he had played a part in making Ginny Weasley snap. She had startled even him, and it was a strange thing when someone managed to startle him. He would enjoy getting to know the young Gryffindor better. Maybe he would find something he didn't expect and he would so love that. He grinned and strutted into the castle. Maybe now she would see that it was better to be the dominating cat than the cowering mouse.


	3. Bad Day?

**Chapter Three:**

(A/N. Fanfiction.net hasn't been working and that's what caused this delay. So how is everyone enjoying their summers? I would love some sun. Any weather witches out there? LOL. Anyway, thank you everyone for your reviews! Keep it up! I love to have feeback, plus it inspires me to write more. So keep 'em comin'! Okay R&R!)

She couldn't believe she had done that. Ginny was sitting in the back of the library, her small head resting in her slender hands. 

"Now they're all going to hate me." She whispered, her voice trembling with unshed tears. Suddenly she heard voices coming from the other side of the bookcase that stood in front of her.

"God, did you hear about that Weasley girl?" A female voice whispered. Ginny leaned closer.

"No, what happened?" Another feminine voice asked eagerly. The second person speaking had a much higher voice…

"She totally lost it in Care of Magical Creatures class. She started yelling at everyone there." The first voice said.

"Really? Oh my gosh, you so wouldn't expect that from her." 

"Why not?" 

"God, have you seen her? She's so annoyingly pure. She's a lousy virgin." A different voice spoke this time, the girl's voice full of scorn.

"Yeah I heard that she once tried a fag and got ill. Threw up all over the floor." The first girl added. 

"She's so pathetic. I swear I haven't heard her curse ever." The second girl who had spoken quickly added her opinion.

"Yeah well I heard that she once reprimanded that kid with the camera for saying damn." The first girl retorted. Ginny bit her lip, stood up and ran.

Draco was sprawling on one of the leather couches in the Slytherin common room. He stared into the fire, which had an eerie green glow to it. He had a smirk on his handsome face. In his hand, he held a glass of wine. He swirled the burgundy liquid before downing the rest of the comments and throwing the glass into the fireplace, making the flames jump as they burnt the alcohol. He stood up as gracefully and smoothly as a cat. He turned and found himself face to face with his two goons. He cursed inwardly, but his face remained impassive. If he'd learned one good thing was to always stay calm, no matter how infuriated he was on the inside.  

"Malfoy, where have you been? These two have been looking everywhere for you, and frankly so have I." Pansy's clear voice came and Draco turned and watched her parade over to him.

"Parkinson, always an honor." He drawled. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him fiercely.

"Are you mocking me?" She snapped. His smile was sweet and deadly and as fake as his feelings for the needy girl. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said slowly. She smiled nervously, her eyes taking in his ruthless expression and icy gaze.

"Well, I should go study now." She said and waited for his comment. He hated it when she did that. Waiting for him to approve her every action. When he said nothing she turned and walked away, her stride had lost its swagger. It made him smirk in delight.

"Go find me something to eat." Draco snapped as he turned to face Crabbe and Goyle. They nodded and hurried away. It would take them a while to get back because they would be fighting over the food. Draco grinned and walked up the steps. Tomorrow, he promised himself, he would talk to that intriguing Weasley girl and find out if maybe she had a bit of Slytherin in her under all those layers of horrendous timidity.

The door was closed when Ginny got to her dormitory. She frowned and pushed it open. She gasped when she walked in. Melissa was sitting on her bed, looking terrified and miserable. Ginny walked over and sat down next to her.

"Melissa, are you okay?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. Melissa slowly looked up and glared at her.

"No." She snapped. Ginny eyes widened. Melissa looked away. Ginny looked down and saw a packet of papers. She frowned and looked closer. It was a test. A test Melissa had failed.

"Oh, Melissa. I'm so sorry." Ginny said sympathetically. Melissa whirled around and stared at her angrily.

"You're just loving this aren't you. Little miss perfect finally gets her revenge on the stupid girl that can never remember her name." Melissa taunted. Ginny shook her head.

"It's not like that at all…" She began but Melissa cut her off with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand.

"Save it." She snapped then she looked up at the ceiling. "God, my parents are going to kill me." She said and her voice trembled.

"It's okay to cry." Ginny said kindheartedly. Melissa's face turned into a scowl as she turned to face Ginny again.

"That would be the worse thing I could do. I'd never cry in front of you." She sneered; she stood up and walked outside. Ginny's day was getting worse and worse.


	4. This is Me

**Chapter Four:**

(A/N. Hey everyone, well I just finished the fifth Harry Potter book. In light of the recent events that took place in that book (namely Ginny not liking Harry) I would beg you all to please ignore that book while reading this story! Okee Dokey? Anyway PLEASE review!!!!)

The mirror reflected back a girl that Ginny didn't want to be anymore. She was tired of being the timid little girl. The tag-along of the Dream Team. She especially was tired of being thought of the love sick puppy who trailed after Harry Potter. She had thought about it for quite some time and she knew it had never been love. Her girlhood crush seemed more like a stupid obsession rather than the love of her life. It simply required a swift kick from reality to make her see that. Stupid git for taking up her time. Yet people would never respect the change, would never believe that she had changed. They would go on thinking what they had always had. That she was a nobody and not worth a knut.

 "God, look at me. There has to be something more than what everyone sees. I'm not just some pure, perfect virgin." She said to her reflection, trying desperately to convince herself. Her eyes hardened. "Ginny, you have to start again. Make everyone see the real you." She answered herself. She held her head high, her chin jutting out confidently. With a hand that shook slightly she reached into the drawer of her vanity. She pulled out a pair of scissors. She pulled her hair forward took a deep breath and began to slowly and methodically chop it off.  When it was to her shoulders, she pulled out her wand a muttered and incantation. Her hair evened out and formed into a spunky, audacious look. Ginny grinned. "Good bye Ginny and hello Virginia."  

Her high heels clicked on the stone as Virginia Weasley walked down the hall, all heads turning to watch her. Her skirt was extremely short and showed off her long creamy legs. Her short red-gold hair flipped out perfectly. Her smoky eye make-up made her beautiful eyes lose their innocence and flattered her delicate features perfectly. Her school jumper was tighter than it had ever been and showed off her slender yet curvy form. She sauntered into the Great Hall staring straight ahead, as if there was no one else in the room but her. Draco smiled appreciatively. His smile grew when he looked over and saw the faces of the Inseparable Three. Weasley looked ready to go ballistic, Granger looked beyond stunned and Potter was gawking. Yes, the famous Harry Potter was gawking at his best friend's sister who had recently bitten his head off. Then again, most of the male population was doing the same thing as Potter. Draco had no idea what had happened to the old Ginny Weasley but he approved of this one. He most definitely approved of this one. 

"Whoa! Is that the Weasley girl?" Some Slytherin said, his voice filled with awe and lust. Draco stood up; it looked like he needed to talk to her soon.

Ginny sat down beside Colin who stared at her, his eyes bulging. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Wow. You…changed your look." Colin said. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple.

"Understatement of a lifetime." She muttered. Colin didn't hear or else he ignored her. Ginny was willing to bet on the first one. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up into Harry Potter's bright green eyes. 

"You…" Ginny said in a low voice. She had decided last night that she had never truly liked Harry Potter. It had been more like a fascination or an obsession. Harry smiled her.

"You look good." He said sincerely. She sighed and glanced away. "Look about yesterday, I'm really sorry…" He began but Ginny stood up abruptly, making him back up uneasily. She'd had enough of this.

"Leaving now." She said sweetly. She turned and started to walk away. Harry grabbed her arm and she whirled around.

"Get off me." She hissed. He looked startled but immediately let go of her arm. She smirked and stalked away. Outside of the Great Hall, she saw Draco Malfoy. He was leaning on a large column, looking perfectly calm and at ease, his arms folded across his broad, muscular chest. The smirk he must have perfected for years tugging at the corners of his pale lips.

"Hello Ginny." He said silkily. She was startled that he knew her name but she didn't let her face betray anything. Or that is, she thought it didn't. She'd never done it before. "Don't look so startled, I believe everyone in the sixth year Care of Magical Creatures class now knows your name is Ginny." Obviously, she needed some practice.

"It's Virginia." 

"Hmm…Virginia." He purred. She liked how he said her name, it made it sound elegant and sophisticated. Ginny slapped herself mentally, what was she thinking?

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She snapped. Well that had come out just like she wanted it to. She smiled inwardly.

"Oh, Virginia, I want a lot of things…" He cooed and she shivered at his tone of voice. He pushed himself off the column gracefully and walked toward her. "But right now? Right now I have a proposition to make to you."

"Oh really?" She said contemptuously. He laughed and she felt her old fear rising up but she quelled it. She would not let Ginny the Mouse back in.

"You want to get back at those 'friends' of yours don't you? Want to show them that you're a different person now?" He said and she nodded slowly. "Well, I can help you. I can show you how it's done." He murmured. She glared at him.

"I don't need you help, Malfoy. So sod off." She snarled then turned and walked away, enjoying the rhythmic click-clack of her heels.


	5. Audacity

**Chapter Five:**

(A/N. Well I'm glad everyone is liking this story so far! It's been a lot of fun writing it! So those of you who wanted to know Virginia isn't going to lose her virginity just to prove a point. Come on people! Trust me! I'll show you a great story that you'll love! Okay? Now READ AND REVIEW!!!)

Draco stormed back towards the Slytherin common room. How dare she? Who did she think she was, telling him to sod off? Just yesterday, she had been cowering at his feet and now she had the nerve to tell him to sod off? Draco let out a frustrated growl, startling several students and making them cower from his furious gaze. He strode into the common room and snarled at some first years who were sitting on the couches. They scrambled away and he dropped into the couch, draping himself lavishly on the black leather. His face remained calm and impassive, despite the anger that raged inside him. He would show that Weasley girl just whom she was messing with. By the end of the week, he would have her begging for his help. He smirked in satisfaction; it was just a matter of time. The girl couldn't have changed that much, he would bring out a bit of the old Ginny and teach her never to cross a Malfoy.

"Crabbe, Goyle?" He called. The two burly boys appeared at his side. He didn't even glance at them. "Go get me something to drink." 

"Yes, sir." They chorused and stomped away. Draco smiled. Victory would soon be his, and how he loved the taste of victory. 

The last few days had been the most miserable ones in Draco's entire life. He was ready to kill someone to vent his frustrations. He had tried several times to make Virginia Weasley talk to him and fall into his plan. He had failed every single one, and Draco hated failing. The girl had gained confidence with each passing day and was showing a lethal wit that had been hidden inside her timidity. He cursed her silently. She was different from any girl he had ever met. Most girls fell to his feet in submission if he spoke one word to them. Virginia was the most insufferable, annoying, rude girl he had ever met. Yet Draco would never admit defeat to a mere Weasley, so he would suffer though her clever insults until she saw that he truly did want to help her, although that was as false as anything. Draco smiled and with that satisfying thought he went up to his dormitory to get some sleep.

Bad things come in threes, or so the saying goes. Virginia Weasley hoped to God it wasn't true. She had run into Hermione this morning who had given her a short speech about how disappointed she was and that she hoped that she would go back to the way she was. As in return to her timorous self who had no personality? Ginny grinned. She would never do that. She's rather die. Then Snape had caught her doing her nails in class and sent her to detention. Now she had two detentions she would be serving this weekend. She turned a corner heading to her Charms class and cursed. Look like the bloody saying was right. He was standing outside the door, looking as composed as ever. He was leaning slightly on one hip with his arms folded, one brow cocked and his infamous smirk on pale lips. She glared at him fiercely. How dare he prove that blasted Muggle saying right?

"Weasley." 

"What kind of greeting is that?" She snapped, rolling her eyes as she tried to storm past him. 

"Like you deserve better." He sneered, stepping in her way. She scowled up at him hating the fact that she had to look up to see him.

"Get out of my way you insufferable git!" She growled. He laughed and shook his finger in her face.

"Tut, tut, Weasley. You should really watch that temper." He mocked. She had the sudden urge to bite his infuriating finger. So, she did just that. "Ow! You wretched wench! You bit me!" He cried and she laughed. She laughed so hard, tears sprung to her eyes.

"You'd better watch were you stick that finger of yours next time." She taunted coyly before carefully stepping past him and into class. My, my, my. Her day was certainly improving. Maybe the saying 'sun after the rain' was also true, and my, oh my, was this a bright and shimmering sun. Ginny lasted through her whole Charms class a beautiful grin on her lovely face.

Draco stalked through the corridors with a cultivated grace. His anger towards the youngest Weasley and his father was hidden behind a mask as frozen and impassive as an ice wall. His thoughts were focused on the letter he had in his hand. A letter from his father.

_Dear Draco,_

_Soon we shall have all we have always wanted. Our plans are coming together. Stay prepared and aware of everything. I expect your test scores to be better then next year, and do not make a fool of yourself at the next Quidditch game._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco glared at the piece of parchment once more before crumpling it and stuffing it into his pocket. It figured that the only time that Lucius sent him a letter it would be cryptic and uninformative. Lucius had never overseen Draco's raising expect to drill some rules into Draco's mind. Malfoys do not cry, Malfoys don't care for anyone, Malfoys don't show any weakness, Malfoys never associate with anyone of lower rank, Malfoys trust no one, and Malfoys don't fall in love. Most of these precepts had been enforced as soon as Draco became a Slytherin for most of these were Slytherin qualities, making all most all of the Slytherins not very nice people. However, Draco had never wanted to be a nice person. He knew what he wanted in life and he was ready to do anything to get what he wanted, even if it meant stepping on a few people and earning their hate to get it. Here in the dungeons the air was cold but Draco was unaffected, showing that you were cold was, of course, a weakness. No one was there to have seen him if he did shiver but the Malfoy principles went bone deep. He turned and glided out of the dungeons not sure of where he was going but needing to walk. Suddenly he pushed into a small body. 

"Watch it." He growled fiercely and glanced down. Virginia Weasley glared up at him from where he had pushed her down onto the ground. She picked up her bag and shrieked as the tatty bag split and her books spilt out. 

"Oh, Malfoy!" She screamed in frustration and rage. He would never admit it to _anyone, but when she was so angry she managed to scare him._

"What, Weasley? Did you're shabby bag finally rip?" He taunted his face contorted in a sneer.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone is impressed by that costly bag you have slung over your shoulder." She snapped as she grabbed her things and stuffed them into her bag.  

"Unlike some my father can afford the best." He smirked, his arms crossed over his chest and his chin jutting out. "Maybe that's what you want…If I pay you will you let me help you?"

"I don't want your filthy money." She hissed. He sniggered and tossed her one of the books she had missed.

"Maybe you should consult with your family first. I'm sure those overbred rabbits wouldn't mind a few extra galleons." He snickered as she stalked away. He never saw the book until it came sailing at him and hit him in the stomach.

"You pissy imbecile! You are going to regret that, Weasley!" He called after her. She made a very rude gesture with her dainty hand that made him howl inside as he turned and walked away, his cloak wiping behind him.


	6. Threats and Curses

**Chapter Six:**

(A/N. Well! You're reviews have been really inspiring which has been very useful. Now the sequel for Tale as Old as Time is coming, I just haven't finished planning it out or anything. So be patient. These things take time. Meanwhile enjoy this wonderful story and this great chapter. If you have any questions email me. Anyway READ AND REVIEW!!!)  

He was sitting in her Potion's class when she walked in. Virginia Weasley took a moment to curse Snape for letting Draco come in before her class and allowing him to sit their, as pompous as ever. Finally she returned her focus to the Slytherin sixth year.

"Malfoy." She growled. "You're in my seat." He smirked at her and she gritted her teeth.

"Am I?" He said with fake innocence. Her eyes narrowed. She walked up to him, placed both her small hands on his muscular chest and shoved. Hard. Draco's eyes widened as he toppled backwards and onto the floor. She righted the stool and looked down at him, returning the infuriating smirk he had given her earlier.

"Yes. You were." She said sweetly. He got to his feet gracefully and dusted himself off.

"Look you mudblood loving wench. I'm going to get you to see my way no matter what. So you might as well give up before it gets ugly." He sneered. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh really? I think I'm just fine without you. You'd just get in my way. Thanks anyhow." She said arrogantly. Draco's eyes flashed, they were full of rage.

"Why you little…" He began and whipped out his wand, pointing it to her forehead. Ginny's eyes managed to remain impassive, but inside, her heart was thundering loudly. 

"Get that wand away from me, Malfoy. With your intelligence you might manage to blow me up." She snapped. He glared at her.

"What if that's exactly what I want to do?" He growled and leered as Ginny's eyes betrayed her, and widened in fear. 

"Mr. Malfoy!" An angry voice snapped. Draco turned and saw Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway. "Why, I came down here to talk to Professor Snape and I find you, threatening Miss Weasley. This will cost you a detention. I will inform Professor Snape of your indiscretions." She snapped and marched away. Draco turned to face Ginny and, if possible, he looked even angrier.

"Weasley! This is all your fault. You are going to pay for this." He barked before rushing after the Gryffindor Head. Ginny dropped into the chair with a sigh of relief. Maybe she had misjudged Malfoy's temper.

In the Malfoy Manor far from the Hogwarts School, Lucius Malfoy sat in a large leather armchair sipping from a goblet full of wine. The only light came from the torches on the wall and the roaring fireplace.  The fire reflected into Lucius's ice-cold eyes but the light did nothing to lessen the frigidness. Despite the fires around the room, there was no warmth in the room; it remained as cold as the master of the houses' cold grey eyes. The whole house was filled with elegant, costly decoration and yet it was void of life. No one had ever laughed in this house, or screamed, or even cried in the past 13 years. Two people lived there at the moment, moving statues withy no semblance of verve. Lucius glanced at the clock and set down the empty goblet. He stood gracefully and went to the fireplace where, at exactly midnight, a man stepped out of the green flames. The man's head was shaved and a long scar ran from his left eyebrow to his left cheekbone, a disfigured mess where his right eye should have been.

"Mister Malfoy." The man said, his voice thick and oily. If Lucius had been anyone else he would have shuddered in disgust.

"Rak." Lucius said. "Do you have them?" He asked, his voice as cold as his uncaring eyes. Inside, however, Lucius raged desperate to have what Rak had bought for him. Rak grinned showing a mouthful of missing teeth.

"The Five Crystals of Set." He said and pulled out a leather bag. Lucius reached for it but Rak pulled it back quickly.

"Give me the money first." Rak said angrily. Lucius smiled wickedly, reaching inside his black robes.

"Of course." He said and tossed a small pouch filled with gold coins at the filthy man. Rak poured them out and counted them quickly. With a toothy grin the man tossed Lucius the leather bag.

"Excellent. A pleasure working with you." He said and turned back to the fireplace, tossing a handful of green powder and disappearing with a softly spoken word. Lucius opened the bag and looked at the crystals. He smiled maliciously.

"Yes, very excellent."

The chair in Snape's office on which he sat was extremely uncomfortable and Draco knew that Snape had had made them especially like that so he could have the satisfaction of having the children shift awkwardly in the chairs making them more nervous than they already were. Draco was not an ordinary child. He was a Malfoy. That meant that he was always calm and poised, no matter what the circumstances were. Out of the corner of his eye he appreciated the bottles that sat on top of the shelves all around the room.

"So Mister Malfoy, what were you doing pointing a wand at Miss Weasley's head? I believe I let you into my classroom so that you could have a quiet place to study, _not _to torment my students." Snape said from behind his desk. Draco nodded.

"I'm sorry sir, the Weasley brat annoyed me and I lost my temper." Draco explained coolly. Snape nodded.

"You understand that I can't let you go without punishing you?" Snape asked and Draco nodded. "Very well, you will serve two detentions this weekend and I'm taking off 15 points from Slytherin."

"Thank you, sir." Draco responded and Snape nodded, waving his hand in dismissal. Draco stood and walked out. His face was an impassive mask but inside he raged. _Two_ detentions because of that blasted girl! There was no way his Father could help him either, he would only yell at Draco for talking to a Weasley in the first place. Or for getting caught red-handed. Either way, he was on his own. Curse that Weasley girl!


	7. Cleaning Out the Closet

**Chapter Seven:**

(A/N. Sorry about the short chapter! I'm off to England and I just forced out four chapters so that you can still have the story! Now I won't be able to update but my mom's doing me the favour of updating the story on my behalf! So say hi to my mom Nelly! Anyway when I come back you will all benefit from my Creative Writing course that I will be taking at Cambridge! Okay READ AND REVIEW!)

It was Saturday morning and instead of sleeping late, regaining the sleep lost during the week, tucked up in her cosy bed Virginia Weasley was walking down to the dungeons where she had been told that she would be serving detention. She sighed as she pushed the door to the Potions room open, and her jaw dropped as she spotted Draco sitting on a table reading a book.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She exclaimed. He looked up and scowled at her angrily.

"Don't sound so happy to see me, Weasley. It's your fault I'm here so blame yourself." He sneered and then went back to his book. She glared at him.

"_My fault? How is this __my fault?" She growled. He sighed heavily, marked his page, and closed his book._

"If you had only agreed to accept my help then none of this would have happened." He explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I told you I didn't need your help! If _you had only left me alone, __then none of this would have happened!" She snapped. He hoped down from the table and came up to stand in front of her._

"You should be grateful for me offering to help someone like you."

"If you thing I'm so low, why the bloody hell did you make the offer?" She retorted furiously. She was stunned when he didn't say anything and was even more surprised to find confusion in his stormy eyes. 

"I…" He began but he obviously couldn't find anything to say. She stepped past him and sat down on a stool.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?" She taunted and watched with satisfaction as his eyes narrowed back to their volatile silver. His confusion and speechlessness had scared her rather than pleased her. She had regretted her question the minute she had asked it and had hated his bewildered response. 

"You know, Weasley, I think it's best if you don't ask questions you don't want the answer too." Draco said quietly and she looked up at him in surprise. Was it possible that he could read minds? "No, Weasley I don't read minds, I'm just very perceptive." He said and she gulped audibly. She wasn't as sure as he was that it was astuteness and not some telepathic power he had kept hidden for all these years.

"If you two have finished your discussion, I believe you have detention to be served." A cold voice said. Ginny turned and saw Snape striding towards them. "Follow me, you will be cleaning out an empty storage room-without magic-and storing supplies in it." He explained as he led them threw the dungeons. As they walked, Ginny snuck a glance at Draco. His hair was so blond that it seemed pure white in the dark. His cheekbones and aristocratic features were so perfect; they could have been chiselled by a sculptor. An ice sculptor, Ginny amended noticing the frigidness in the silver eyes that lay beneath thin, blond eyebrows.

"Like what you see?" Draco said softly, never moving his gaze. Ginny jumped, more startled than she'd like to admit. She cleared her throat.

"It could use some work." She replied and he laughed, he obviously knew her last statement was a lie. It was no secret that Draco Malfoy was one of the most handsome men at school.

"Whatever you say, Weasley." He mocked and she turned away. She hated how he seemed to read her so well. They finally reached the room and Snape let them inside with a key. Ginny grimaced as she stepped inside. Their was a thick layer of dust on everything and the room had obviously not been in use for many years. Snape waved his wand and two buckets filled with soapy water appeared on the floor. He waved his wand again and two cloths joined the buckets. 

"This should be finished by 1:00 in the afternoon. The supplies will be outside this door waiting for when you finish cleaning the room." Snape said. "Now give me your wands." They obediently handed their wands to the potions professor. With a curt nod, he walked away. Draco looked down at the bucket and the cloth. 

"What are we supposed to do with these?" He asked. Ginny looked up at him, expecting to see scorn on his handsome face but all she saw was confusion. She rolled her eyes and knelt down.

"You take the cloth, you dip it into the bucket, and you wipe the part you're cleaning." Ginny instructed doing the actions as she said the words. Draco sighed heavily and looked down at his trousers.

"So much for keeping these clean." He muttered and knelt down next to her. Ginny sighed, this was going to be a long detention.


	8. Sympathy for the Devil

**Chapter Eight:**

(A/N. So I hope that this is going well! If people want to email me I will be trying to check my email as much as possible! I hope you are enjoying the story! Well I like this chapter1 I don't own the song! READ AND REVIEW!)

They worked in silence, each doing there best to ignore the other. Draco sighed, this was getting old and he was getting tired. Who knew cleaning would be so much work? He threw his cloth into his bucket and sat down on one of the clean spots, resting his back on the wall. Virginia turned around and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She demanded angrily, throwing her cloth into her bucket and placing her hands on her slender waist. Draco frowned.

"Resting?" He said, as if asking for confirmation. He looked down at his legs, stretched out comfortably on the wooden floor, then nodded his head firmly. "Yes, most assuredly. Resting." Virginia stared at him dumbfounded, covered in dust and in need of a wash.

"We don't have time to rest! We have to finish this by 1:00!" She said desperately, waving her hand around the room for emphasis.

"I'm tired, and I know you're tired and we won't be able to finish if we don't rest." Draco replied logically. She shook her head brushing back her red hair. "Oh, lighten up, Weasley." Draco sighed, putting his arms behind his head. Virginia glared at him.

"You are going to help me finish this, _now. I'm not suffering through more time with you than I have to!" She cried her voice steadily rising._

"No. I'm not getting up. You can keep working, though." Draco said and closed his eyes as he leaned back.

"Is that so, Mister Malfoy?" A cold voice said. Draco's eyes snapped open and he saw Snape leaning in the doorway.

"Sir!" He cried, scrambling to stand up. Snape glared at him fiercely and Draco gulped.

"I think you will be joining Miss Weasley for detention tomorrow." Snape said and then turned and walked away. Draco groaned and slid down the wall, collapsing as he hit the floor.

"Bloody hell!" Draco growled and Virginia stared at him, placing her dainty hands on her waist.

 "Don't you dare blame this on me! I _told you to get off your fat arse and help me!" She snapped and turned back to work._

"I have a wonderful arse, Weasley." Draco muttered automatically, his head resting in his hands.

"Cor! You are such an arrogant, insufferable prat!" She cried throwing her hands up dramatically.

"You really need to watch that temper." Draco drawled, grabbing his cloth from the bucket and standing up.

"Oh bugger-off!" She snapped and silence descended in the room as they both went back to work. Draco, wearing his infamous smirk. Yes, he had received another detention but he had realized he had a knack for pushing Virginia's buttons and he so enjoyed it.

"So, will you let me help you?" Draco asked suddenly. Virginia spun around to face him, staring at him in disbelief.

"No! Blimey, why do you want to help me anyway?" She cried. Draco continued to smirk at her.

"Can't a kind, well-educated person want to help someone in need?" 

"Yes, they can, but not you Malfoy! Kind samaritarian you are not!" She snapped angrily. Draco put on a horrified expression.

"Oh, Virginia! I'm hurt. You're words cut me to my soul." He said and she laughed, turning back to her side of the room.

"What soul? I thought you sold it to the devil…Oh wait. You _are_ the devil." She mocked. Draco grinned.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for a long, long year, stole many a man's soul and faith." He said theatrically. She turned and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"_Sympathy for the Devil?" She said incredulously. "I thought you were anti-Muggle." She said and he smirked._

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Virginia." He purred. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Bollocks."

"You're right, I heard it once when one of the Slytherin's stole a bombbox from a Hufflepuff.." He said and Virginia giggled.

"It's a boom box." She corrected and he glared at her shrugging carelessly and turning back to his work.

"Whatever." He said then he turned back to her. "So will you have some sympathy for the devil now?" He asked and she sighed.

"You are not someone who needs saving, Malfoy." She gritted as she scrubbed the shelves harder.

"I never said that, Weasley." He shot back at her and watched as her fist tightened on the cloth.

"You're right. You must love being the prick who everyone hates." She growled fiercely.

"Not everybody hates me, Weasley." He hissed angrily. She turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no? Name me one." She challenged. Draco glared at her and decided he wan't having as much fun anymore.

"I don't need to tell you anything." He snapped. The triumph in her eyes was too much for him to bear. "Fine. Any of the Slytherins." 

"No, they fear you."

"You said hate." Draco reminded her and she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation before turning away. "Besides, who wants to be perfect bloody Potter who everyone loves and adores. Luck and stupid scars can only save you for so long." He sneered following her lead and turning back to his side of the room.

"Harry is loved for more than his scar!" She cried and he wasn't sure why her instant defence of brunet antagonized him so.

"Oh really? Must be that mop on his head that he calls hair." Draco taunted hoping to get her to be exasperated rather than furious. 

"Why do you have to be so superior to everyone, Malfoy?" She snarled. Obviously Draco needed to work on his people skills. 

"Because I am."

"Clever, Malfoy. Now, is egotism a genetic defect or is it just you?" She replied and he smirked.

"Oh it's all us Malfoys, but come now, have some sympathy for the selfish devil that is me." He retorted and she growled.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" She snapped and Draco snickered, finally turning back to his work. 


	9. Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter Nine:**

(A/N. Well I'm almost back. Man that feels weird saying that! Do you see the effort I make for you reviewers? I hope you are appreciating that effort! LOL. Anyway this chapter is about their second detention and some strange things they discover…READ AND REVIEW!)

Ginny stalked back to the Gryffindor common room. They had managed to finish the storage room on time, despite Draco's numerous complaints. Ginny reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and snapped out the password. The portrait glared at her accusingly but swung on her hinges anyway. Ginny walked in and started for the stairs, ignoring the strange looks that people shot at her for her dusty, grimy appearance. She rushed into her room, intent on taking a shower. She spotted Seamus and Melissa on the bed and they looked up as she strode in. Melissa opened her mouth to speak but Ginny stopped her by raising a dainty hand.

"Don't say anything. I'm going to take a shower. You two can keep snogging for all I care." She said quickly. She gathered her things and some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, took of her clothes, and stepped in. She sighed in contentment as the warm water beat down on her. She took her wash cloth and scrubbed at her skin turning it pink in an effort to remove the dirt. She squirted some shampoo into her hand and started to work on her hair. She started to hum and stopped suddenly when she realized what she was humming. Sympathy for the Devil. Blast it! Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next day Ginny worked in the library, doing her homework and studying for her retake in Transfiguration. At lunch, she went down to the kitchens to eat a light meal alone. There she spent the rest of her afternoon reading by the hearth and talking quietly with Dobby. At 7:45, Ginny trudged back to the entrance hall. Draco was already there, talking to Snape. Ginny sighed and walked up to them.

"You're late, Miss Weasley." Snape snapped and Ginny looked at the Potions professor disbelievingly. She was about to protest but she decided she was better off letting it be. "You will serving detention down in the school's warehouse. I will give you a list of supplies you need to find. Follow me." Snape said and walked away after handing Draco the list. Instead of going down to the dungeons as Ginny had expected, Snape walked to the side of the marble staircase. A painting depicting a large tavern full of people swung open revealing a long staircase that spiralled down.

"How's that sympathy coming along?" Draco whispered as they walked down the dimly lit stairs.

"Get lost, Malfoy." She snapped and she swore she could feel his smirk if not see it in the dark.

"Oh but I can't leave a beautiful maiden all alone…you are a maiden…right?" Draco taunted and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She retorted hoping her voice didn't sound too coy and flirtatious. 

"Actually I would. You know there are lots of bets on who you'll bed first. You know loss of innocence and all that." He said into her ear. 

"Ugh! You are the most irritating, arrogant prat in the whole world!" She hissed angrily wishing she could do more than insult him. Maybe a nice knew in the groin…

"That's a preposterous statement, Weasley." He said arrogantly. She frowned in bewilderment.

"Why?"

"Well, have you met everyone in the world?" He asked and she growled in frustration and anger. Their banter had distracted Ginny enough that she hadn't realized that they had reached the bottom of the stairs. They were standing in a small hallway lined with five doors on each side. Snape was standing in front of the last of the doors on the right. The two students hurried to join him. Snape pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping in and lighting the torches in the room with a wave of his wand. A long room with a high ceiling stretched out before them. It looked like a library but there were boxes and jars on the shelves instead of books.

"I will see you both a midnight." Snape said and left when they had both given him their wands. Draco wandered around ahead of Ginny, peering at the jars in mild interest.

"Rip that list in half and let's get to work." Ginny said and Draco nodded, handing her half of the parchment. Maybe an hour later, as Ginny was standing on a stool looking for wortsdust powder, Draco's voice rang out.

"Oi! Look at this!" He called. Ginny sighed and glanced around her looking for the best way to get down.

"This better be good, Draco." She snapped as she found a route and walked toward his voice. When she reached him, he was standing in a far corner and raising a pale eyebrow at her.

"Draco?" He asked. Her heartbeat quickened as she realized her slip. She shrugged carelessly hoping her face wasn't bright red.

"That's your name isn't it?" She demanded. He stared at her a second longer before shrugging and turning around.

"I found a door." He stated. Ginny stepped to the side and looked at the door. It was small, coming to Draco's elbow and Ginny's shoulder. She reached out and touched the oak of the door, her fingers coming away with dust and cobwebs.

"Wow, a door." Ginny mocked. Draco glared at her and she smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"Read the inscription, Weasley." He snapped. She turned and looked at the small plaque. She wiped away the dust so she could read.

"Here be m…." Ginny read squinting at the faded lettering. She reached over and tested the golden doorknob. It was locked. She looked up at Draco and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Draco snapped. She shrugged and looked back at the golden plaque and the indecipherable word.

"You called me back here because…" She said waiting for him to finish the sentence. He scowled at her.

"Oh don't tell me you're not curious." He challenged. She shrugged again crossing her arms over her small chest.

"Sure. It's locked though, and let me remind you we don't have our wands." She said impertinently. Draco reached over, turned the knob and banged his body against it. The door swung open with a groan.

"Oh, look. I tripped and it just opened." Draco said sarcastically, flashing her his trademark smirk. He started to duck down but stopped when Ginny didn't move. "You coming?" Ginny reached back and grabbed a torch off the wall. Draco took the torch from her hand and went in before she could protest. Narrowing her eyes, Ginny waited a second then crouched down and went in after the Slytherin boy. The passage was small and made of stone. The walls were covered with slim and Ginny swallowed hard as memories from her second year came flooding back. The tunnel ended and Ginny stepped out into a large room. The floor was wooden here too and obviously hadn't been used in years. Draco was walking around the side of the room lighting the numerous torches on the wall. Ginny stepped forward looking around curiously. The walls were covered with weapons of all sorts and she noticed that the floor in the middle of the room was hallow, echoing softly as her boots clicked on the floor. As she stood in the middle of the square room the floorboards creaked warningly. Ginny turned to go back but tripped, landing hard. The sudden weight was too much for the old word and the floor gave way. Ginny shrieked as she went down with it, her hands going up as they struggled for a handhold. Her fall was cut short and Ginny slowly opened her tightly clenched eyes and looked up. Draco had caught one of her wrists with his hands; she reached up with her free hand and clutched his wrist.

"Are you alright?" He wheezed and she could see that holding her up in such an awkward angle was a strain. The boards groaned and Draco looked down and Ginny could see real fear in his crystalline eyes. Ginny gasped as the boards broke and they both went tumbling down into the darkness.


	10. Here Be Monsters

**Chapter Ten:**

(A/N. Hey everyone. I'm back from England but I just thought I'd let you know on what the deal is with the sequel. My laptop just got stolen so, well, my story is gone. It's going to take some time to get the story rewritten. So please be patient and I'm very sorry for the delay. Not my fault though. Love, the author.)

Draco moaned as he opened his eyes. He had managed to flip over as he fell and land on his side instead of his back. He closed his eyes as dust and pieces of wood continued to rain down on him. Slowly silence filled the air and Draco sat up, knowing that the bruise on his side was his only injury. He looked over and saw Virginia sprawled on the floor. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Weasley." He said but she didn't move. He brushed the hair from her face and saw that she was breathing and he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Come on, Virginia, get up." He muttered. She stirred and groaned loudly, clutching her left arm to her chest. She opened her eyes and chocked back a sob. He looked down and saw that her forearm was swollen. She must have landed on it and broken it. He ran a hand over her legs and saw her wince as he gingerly touched her right ankle. "Can you move it?" He asked and the ankle moved slightly.

"Yes, but it hurts." She said. He sighed; she must have sprained it then. He reached instinctively for his wand and then realized that Snape had both their wands. He cursed and looked around, grabbing a long piece of wood. He pulled off his silk shirt and started to cut it into strips using his teeth and a nail he had found among the debris. Using his supplies he crudely bandaged Virginia's hurt arm. Then he remembered that one of the items on his half of the list was Aconite Balm which had pain-numbing properties. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened the jar. He quickly applied it to her arm and then carefully removed her shoe and sock and smeared it on her ankle. He sat near her head and gently brushed her hair. Slowly her sobs subsided as the balm took effect and she looked up at him.

"Thank you." She whispered, Draco was about to respond when he heard a strange sound. He frowned, straining to hear.

"Did you hear that?" He demanded. She sat up and listened too. The sound came again.

"It sounds like…"Virginia said and he looked back at her noticing the fear in her eyes. "A roar."

"I don't have a gen what's making that sound but I'm not sticking around to find out. Let's leg it." Draco said, and without another word he scooped Virginia up in his arms.

"Put me down! I can walk!" She protested weakly. Draco snorted and started walking away from the large hole they had fallen through.

"Not bleeding likely." He answered. The hallway they had landed in was dark and damp and Draco would bet the Malfoy fortune that they were under the lake. There was no light since the torch had gone out when they had fallen but luckily, the light from the torches he had lit earlier on cast enough illumination down below for Draco to see by.

"I don't think this place has been used since Hogwarts' founders were here." Draco mused out loud. Virginia stiffened in his arms and he frowned down at her, but her face was turned away. He left her alone, knowing how irritating it was when people pried. The roar came again, from closer now and Draco looked at the walls hoping to find a stairway to escape this strange hallway. A few agonizing minutes later, he saw a door up ahead. He approached it and opened the door awkwardly, still holding Virginia's slender form.

"Blast it." Draco cursed. The door led into a small, narrow closet, not a stairwell as Draco had hoped. The roar that resounded through the circular hall was much closer now. Draco glanced down into the dark but saw nothing but stone walls. "Looks like we're going to have to hide in here." Draco muttered as he set Virginia down and pushed them both inside, shutting the door behind them and locking it. The two lithe forms were now extremely close and compressed against the walls and each other. 

"Draco…"Virginia began but Draco quickly repositioned himself and clasped a hand over her mouth. His other arm was around her slender waist holding them both upright and still. Virginia's unharmed hand was holding his upper arm and the other lay limply to her side, her weight resting on her uninjured leg. He pulled his hand back and put a finger to his lips. He cocked his head to the side and could hear heavy footsteps slowly coming closer. He heard Virginia gulp and subconsciously pulled her closer. They were now so close that their foreheads were almost touching. Draco could feel Virginia's warm breath on his lips. The little light that came in through the door allowed Draco to see Virginia with his excellent night vision. Long, curling lashes cascading on smooth skin. Adorable freckles dotted her nose and cheekbones. Honey-brown eyes and tantalizing, pink lips…Draco started to lean closer, wanting to taste her perfectly sculpted lips, when a loud snort startled them both. The monster was right outside of the door. Unbearable moments later, the beast moved on and soon the footsteps could no longer be heard.

"I think it's gone." Virginia whispered her voice hoarse. Draco nodded and reached over, opening the door carefully and peering out. He went back and picked up his companion trying to ignore the way the firelight from the torches above made her look like a goddess of fire. He followed the monster's path, his footsteps completely inaudible. A few minutes later, Draco discovered a large iron door. He opened it and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it lead to a spiralling staircase. He went in and closed the door behind him, dropping them into complete darkness. He waited until his eyes adjusted then started ti climb, hoping to leave the strange thoughts he had in that closet down below.

Ginny stared up at Draco, her head resting on his bare chest. A while back when he had bandaged her arm she had been most embarrassed to find that her eyes kept falling to his perfect, pale skin and his taut muscles. She sighed heavily. What had happened in that closet? What had she been thinking? Draco was a Slytherin and it was not only the invisible barrier between their very different houses that separated them. Their families were bitter enemies, and the Malfoys were dark wizards bred for destruction. Even so, Ginny had gotten lost in Draco's clear silver-blue eyes and nothing in the whole world had mattered but to feel his lips on hers. She looked away, unable to bear Draco's cold expression any longer. He didn't even look at her. Ginny closed her eyes and stared to doze off to Draco's rhythmic steps.

"There's a door up ahead." Draco said, jerking Ginny awake. She turned her head and saw nothing but darkness but she guessed that they must have reached a landing. She wondered at Draco's ability to see in the dark but made no comments. Draco set Ginny down and she leaned on the wall as he walked away. She heard the whining of an old door being forced open on its rusted hinges, and then soft light spilled into the landing. Draco came back and pulled her up again and Ginny marvelled silently at the strength in his lightly sculpted muscles.

"Where does the door lead?" She asked. He glanced down at her briefly before turning his attention forward again.

"Outside. I'm not sure where." 

"You can leave me here and go get help." She said softly noticing the sweat building up on his smooth skin, and trying not to notice how it made his muscles glisten.

"I'm not leaving…I'm fine." He said curtly and she sighed. They finally arrived before the large doors that led into the school and Draco opened them, maneuvering her body so he could. He carried her up the marble steps and Ginny realized he was taking her to the infirmary.

"Shouldn't we check in with Snape or Dumbledore first?" 

"I'll do it later. I'm taking you to the infirmary first." Draco replied simply. Madame Pompfrey fussed over Ginny's wrist and ankle as soon as Draco set her down on a bed. Ginny started to explain what had happened but Madame Pompfrey said there would be time for that later and bustled away. Ginny turned to thank Draco for all his help but found that he had left without a word. Feeling lost and immensely tired, she lay back into the pillows and fell asleep.


	11. Gladiators

**Chapter Eleven:**

(A/N. Sorry about the delay folks. I went to Mexico and without the laptop I couldn't log on. Well enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review!)

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling weary and disoriented. She looked around and realized that she was in the infirmary. She frowned and sat up wincing as she used her hurt arm. That's when she remembered everything. 

"Hello, Miss Weasley." A kind voice said, she looked up and saw Dumbledore walking toward her. She smiled weakly.

"Good morning, Professor." She croaked and winced as she heard her voice. He smiled as he sat down at the foot of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and she shrugged. He nodded understandingly, looking at her through his half moon glasses.

"Okay, I guess."

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" He asked. She nodded hesitantly and he waited patiently for her story. Slowly she described what had happened; taking her time so that she could give the Headmaster all of the details of course she left out the burning moment in the closet. All through it Dumbledore sat silently, listening intently until the end.

"Well Miss Weasley, it seems like you and Mr. Malfoy found the old gladiator den." He said. Ginny frowned.

"The what?"

"The gladiator den. When the founders where still here, they used to hold a tournament. Twelve students would be selected, three from each house, to go into the gladiator den and fight off a number of beasts using spells and weapons. They would descend to the school's armoury and select a weapon. Then they would drop down the hole in the centre of the armoury room. Their goal was to get to a gate, exactly opposite the hole in the circular hallway, and find the prize inside. For safety precautions two iron doors were installed that led to the outside. Also there were four closets which would hold weapons in case the contestants lost their weapon and their wand. After the founders left the tradition was lost. The weapons were removed from the closets and hung in the armoury and the hole was boarded up. The monsters were presumed dead. Through the years even the armoury was forgotten. You two found the armoury and the den accidentally." Dumbledore explained unhurriedly. Ginny nodded thought fully.

"So, what was it down there?" She asked, fear creeping in her voice. Dumbledore stared at her for a few moments.

"I truly don't know, but you were very fortunate to get out of the den with only those injuries." Dumbledore said. Suddenly realization struck Ginny.

"The plaque, it said 'Here be Monsters', right?" She exclaimed. Dumbledore smiled indulgently.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, it did." He answered with another smile and stood up. "Well Madame Pompfrey has deemed you healthy so you're free to go." He continued.

"Thank you, sir." Ginny said and threw off the covers, moving her ankle to test that it had healed. When no pain came, Gunny jumped to her feet ready to put on her shoes when she remembered that Draco had taken off one of her boots and left it down there.

"Miss Granger was kind enough to bring you some clothes when she came to visit earlier today." Dumbledore said and handed her a small pile of clothes. Ginny thanked him and excused herself. She dressed quickly and then walked back to the common room glad to be away from the infirmary but dreading the week ahead. She was going to try very hard to avoid Draco Malfoy, because he had confused her and she hated feeling confused.

All week Draco had avoided Virginia. Maybe it was because he had promised himself to stop thinking about her, because all he could think about was her. Her red-gold hair, her oval face and the faint blush on her freckled cheeks. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He had been trying to study but he couldn't concentrate.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked. Draco glared at him as he lowered his hands and raised his head.

"Yes, why?" He snapped. Goyle and Crabbe exchanged a look from where they sat on the couch opposite him in the Slytherin common room.

"Well…you've been acting stroppy…"Goyle said hesitantly, his voice low and slurring.

"And you've been brooding all week." Pansy said as she came down the stairs and walked up to them. Draco sighed.

"Oh, Pansy! Isn't it blatant?" Blaise Zambini's voice rung out. Draco cursed silently; he hated that girl. She walked toward them grinning wickedly.

"No." Pansy hissed. Draco stared at Blaise wondering what she would say. She walked closer, running a hand through her light brown hair coquettishly.

"He has a crush." She said and Draco stared at her in disbelief. Blaise turned to Pansy. "And it's _not you."_

"You're off your trolley, Zambini." Draco declared. Blaise turned back to him and her grin widened.

"Am I?"

"That's rubbish and you know it." Draco answered instead. Blaise shrugged innocently.

"Whatever you say." Blaise smirked evilly and strode away, her hips swaying suggestively.

"Is that true then? Who is it? Have you bonked her yet?" Goyle asked leaning forward eagerly.

"Yeah was she a good shag?" Crabbe continued the interrogation.  Draco glared them both into silence. Pansy whirled around furiously, tears in her beady eyes.

"Well? Answer them!" She demanded. Draco stood up slowly scowling at his fellow Slytherins.

"Get stuffed." He proposed and walked away, leaving the common room as quickly as he could without running. It was the middle of the day and he wandered around aimlessly. He went into the library and saw Hermione sitting alone. He swaggered up to her.

"Ah, the Queen of all swots." He said bowing mockingly. She looked up at him her eyes narrowing.

"I don't know how _you_ made prefect, Malfoy, probably had Daddy dearest pay the right people, but _I had to study to get the honour." Hermione snapped. _

"Ha bloody ha, Granger." Draco said and saw, out of the corner of his eye, two very familiar Gryffindors approaching. "You're two boyfriends are coming, I better leave before they accuse you of flirting with me." Draco drawled wickedly. Hermione blushed furiously and Draco left before she could stammer a reply.


	12. What is Friendship?

**Chapter Twelve:**

(A/N. Well I finally was able to update. I can't believe I didn't have electricity for FIVE days! This is very bad! Well anyway the sequel to Tale as Old as Time is finally up so go check that out! Read and Review!)

Feeling better, Draco sauntered down to the dungeons and ran smack into the person he was trying to avoid. Virginia Weasley.

"You!" He exclaimed as soon as he saw who it was. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, me."

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded, his eyes narrowing sharply in suspicion.

"I had to finish a project for Potions and I just got out." Ginny answered glaring at him.

"Well…watch where you are going next time." Draco retorted not knowing what to say.

"What? You were the one that ran into me!" She cried incredulously. Draco felt his anger coiling ready to explode.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have run into you if you'd moved out of the way!" Draco cried his voice rising.

"I'm not one of your servants, Malfoy! You can't tell me what to do." She screamed furiously.

"I can do whatever bloody hell I want to!"

"How dare you? You arrogant pillock!"

"Stay the hell away from me next time, so I don't have to see your ugly face." Draco shouted, knowing that in all his years only this redhead had managed to make him loose his immaculate control.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She cried raising her hands protectively as he move toward her.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" He snapped back indignantly, their angry shouts echoing in the dungeon hall.

"Then don't tell me what to do!"

"You know what, Weasley? Go back to you're Muggle-loving friends!" Draco taunted loudly, pointing toward the stairs that led out of the dungeons. 

"I don't have any friends!"

"Well, neither do I!" He yelled back and then froze as he realized what he had said, dropping his arms to his side and taking a step back. The sudden silence hung heavy as they both stared at each other, panting heavily. He could see in Virginia's eyes compassion and fury warring with each other. Draco sighed and looked away. "You'd better leave, Virginia." He said quietly, the malice gone from his voice. Her soft footsteps announced her silent departure. Draco stood there a long time before walking away.

Her footsteps were slow and deliberate, trying futilely to retain her calm. Ginny sighed as she reached the portrait and walked inside. Ginny Weasley liked it when her life made sense. Even when everyone had ignored her, it had made sense. Draco was an enigma that Ginny simply could not solve. A thousand words could not accurately describe him, he was just too…Ginny pouted, words failed her. She sat down on her bed and stared down at her hands blankly. It was true that she had no friends, but Draco? Draco was constantly the talk of everyone, and what about his two goons? Ginny groaned, her head pounding painfully. She hated having to think so much. She pulled out a book from her bag and tried to concentrate on the story, but all she could think about was his eyes shining with pain and anger. Then she froze. This must have been the first time she had seen emotion in his eyes. Usually they were like ice; cold, unforgiving and devoid of anything. Could that pain have been a lie as complex as his words? She sighed, her thoughts chasing each other around in her head. There was a knock on the door, and Ginny looked up tossing her book to the side.

"Come in." She called, wincing at the weakness in her voice. The door opened and Hermione walked in.

"Ginny, can we talk?" She asked curtly as she stepped in. Ginny frowned at her brother's best friend.

"Sure, and it's Virginia now." Ginny corrected. Hermione nodded and sat down on Melissa's bed.

"Look, Ginny…"

"Virginia."

"See! That's the problem!" Hermione burst out defensively. Ginny winced at the loudness of her voice on her throbbing headache. "You've changed yourself…" Hermione reprimanded. Ginny sighed, too tired to fight back.

"Look Hermione, I'm not feeling well. Can we talk some other time?" Ginny cut in quickly. Hermione's lips thinned and she stood up stiffly.

"Fine." She snapped and walked out. Ginny glanced down at her pillow. With a half smile she changed into her pyjamas and crawled into her bed, closing the curtains behind her. She snuggled into the covers and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning Draco was awake before anybody else. He stared into the green flames of the fire in the Slytherin common room. He stayed there a long time, until sounds of people rising upstairs reached his ears. He already decided what he would do. He stood up and walked up to the Great Hall, standing in the shadows and watching the people go by. Finally, he saw who he had been waiting for, walking by herself. He sauntered forward and caught her wrist. Virginia Weasley turned and looked at him questioningly. He cocked his head to the side and she followed him away from the flow of people going to breakfast.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He said. Her face betrayed her surprise and shock at his softly spoken statement.

"For what?"

"For…" Draco began and then closed his eyes and bowed his head. "You were…" He cursed himself for not being able to admit he was wrong. "You were right." He completed finally. If possible, she looked even more shocked, then she smiled and in some part deep inside of him, Draco smiled back.

"We both said things…Let's forget about it." She answered. He nodded, released her wrist and walked away, pushing away the insane urge to grin.


	13. Moonlight Stroll

**Chapter Thirteen:**

(A/N. Read and review! For those that don't know the sequel to Tale as Old as Time is up…I might have mentioned that already. Well anyway enjoy! REVIEW!)

Draco's day went by quickly, soon enough he had finished all his classes and was walking to his dormitory to fetch his broom. When he had gotten it from his trunk he went back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Pansy's voice came. Draco sighed, he had been at the door when her voice stopped him. He turned and saw her looking at him from her lethargic place near the fire.

"I'm going out to the Quidditch pitch." Draco said slowly, as if he was talking to a small child. Then he walked out, knowing no one would dare follow him and enjoying in the solitude. The night was cool and breezy, perfect for flying. He walked out to the Quidditch pitch, assuming that no one would be out since it was already dark. When he got there, he realized he was mistaken. A sole figure flew around the arena. Immediately, Draco recognized the figure, Virginia Weasley, her bright hair visible from down below. Safe in the shadows, he watched her looped and twirl with an approving eyes. Then she dove down and pulled off a perfect Wronski Feint.  Draco only knew of two people who could perform that move at Hogwarts. One was himself and the other was Harry-bloody-Potter. Next she did a perfect Woollongong Shimmy, which was high-speed zigzagging movement, intended to off opposing Chasers. Virginia surprised him further by performing a hand stand on her broom. She pulled herself back into position and landed. Draco stepped out of the shadows, clapping slowly. She looked up, startled, and then relaxed when she saw who it was.

"You're pretty good." He said as he came to satnd in front of her, his broom tucked under his arm. She laughed.

"I'm trying out for the team. I finally convinced my mum to let me." She said. Draco nodded, leaning on his broom.

"Oh! Is that a _Lightspeed_ 007_?" She cried excitedly. Draco smirked at the expression of excitement on her face._

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Draco asked, the broom wasn't even in production yet and most had no idea it existed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I have five brothers who all play Quidditch." She said by way of explanation. Draco nodded, not understanding but accepting her remark. They began walking and silence descended on them like a coat.

"So…where do you live?" She asked, obviously asking out of desperation to disperse the silence.

"Malfoy Manor." He answered and she shot him a furious glare out of her chocolate eyes.

"Is it nice?" She asked a few minutes later. He considered using a single word answer but realized that they were too far away from school and no one would hear him scream when she murdered him from irritation.

"Oh yes, it's won the _Dark Fortress of the Year Award ten years in a row." He said, his voice serious._

"What?" She cried in horror as she turned to him, her eyes wide. Draco smirked pleased beyond words.

"I was joking, Weasley." He drawled. She stared at him for a full second before laughing loudly.

"I didn't know Slytherins had a sense of humour." She quipped as they started walking again. 

"Ah, not all of them. Most of them are bloody gormless to the subtle art of humour." He responded. She laughed and Draco found himself wanting to make her laugh more, if only to hear her sweet, musical laugh. They reached the school and Draco nodded toward the stairs. "I'm off, then." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled brightly, and then she turned and hurried away. Draco watched her go. She was like a fire. A beautiful fire. He sighed and went back to his common room.

A few miles away from the small village of Hogsmead, six men knelt inside a dark cavern. They were bowing before a creature that had once been a man, so long ago. Narrow, snake-like eyes and papery white skin. Spider-leg fingers clutched a ebony bag. The creatures name was hardly ever uttered, but all knew his name and all feared it. His name was Voldemort.

"On the night of the lunar eclipse, on November 13th, we will attack Hogwarts." Voldemort proclaimed. A collective gasp was heard from the six men.

"That's impossible!" 

"You dare question me? Crucio!" Voldemort cried pointing his wand at the man who had spoken. His screams echoed in the cavern before Voldemort waved his wand and the man's torture ended.

"Master, we ask to know, how is this possible." Another voice said. Voldemort smiled, a cold cruel smile.

"These are the Five Crystals of Set." Voldemort said holding up the bag. "We will position them at five points surrounding the school. When the time comes, we will sacrifice five virgins and spill their blood onto these crystals. The barriers and wards that protect the school will fall. That is when we will apparate into the school and attack." Voldemort explained. Lucius smiled under the hood that hid his face. Voldemort had already told him the plan, and he had already made him his right hand man. Another Death Eater raised his head. 

"They won't stand a chance." He said grinning wickedly. Voldemort gave the man an answering grin.

"No, they won't." 


	14. Losses and Gains

**Chapter Fourteen:**

(A/N. I am ashamed to say that I have developed a writer's block along with the stresses of back to school. LOL. Please don't expect the chapters to come out nearly as quickly but keep on reviewing and checking for updates. This chapter thankfully came out relatively unscathed by my W.B but that is why it is so short. Enjoy! **REVIEW PLEASE!)**

The feeling of contentment that had been with Ginny when she had fallen asleep was still there when she awoke. She dressed and jogged down to the common room. Just as she left, her dormitory, Hermione came up to her.

"Can we talk now?" She asked and Ginny nodded, following Hermione to a corner of the common room. 

"You alright?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded but Ginny saw that she immediately crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look Ginny, I don't think you should have changed yourself. At first I thought you were just rebelling and that you'd get over it. Now I know that you no plans of changing back. I'd just like to say that none of us are liking this new you." She said and Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"Who's us?" She demanded. Hermione seemed taken back by the question but she quickly recovered.

"Harry, Ron and I." She answered. Ginny almost laughed out loud. All it had taken was a little rebelling to get the trios attention. However, she knew that if she went back to the way she was, in a few days they would have gone back into their impenetrable world and Ginny would be left on the outside.

"Forget it. I'm not changing back." She answered. Hermione's lips pursed in anger and Ginny was reminded of her transfigurations teacher.

"Now, this is ridiculous, Ginny…" She began but Ginny cut her off before she could say more.

"Look, Hermione, you're not my mother. Alright? So sod off and mind your own business." Ginny snapped and some people glanced over.

"Ginny, I'm just trying to help." Hermione put in, glancing around nervously. Ginny sighed.

"You want to help? Then leave me be." Ginny said. Hermione shook her head, peeking over at where Ron and Harry sat near the fire.

"I can't do that, Ginny…" She started to say but once again Ginny was faster then the Gryffindor prefect.

"Why? Because Ron and Harry told you to? Because they're two bloody Nancy-Boys that can't face the disgraceful Weasley?" She mocked. Everyone in the common room had gone silent and was staring at them. Ginny turned to walk away but Hermione put her hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny, we're your friends." She said and Ginny laughed, a laugh that verged on hysterical. When she stopped she smiled sadly. All her life she had waited to hear those words.

"No you don't, but thanks for saying it." She said and walked away, her anger warring with her sorrow. She knew she had just walked away from the life she had always wanted, and even then could never have. Then she realized something that made her freeze in her tracks in her route down to the Great Hall. She didn't care anymore. The things she had wanted two weeks ago meant nothing to her. The thought brought a smile to her face and she kept going.

It was day but in there was no sunlight in the Malfoy Manor thanks to the heavy, velvet drapes that hung over every window in the house. Lucius Malfoy stared down at the parchment. On it was written the spell that would activate the crystals and break down any magical barrier encompassed by the five crystals. He smiled in self-satisfaction. The plan was flawless, of course it was. He had designed it himself.

"Lucius?" A voice came from behind the mahogany door. Lucius looked up and waved his hand. The door swung open and Narcissa walked in.

"What do you want?" He asked. The statement wasn't spoken harshly. In fact, there was no emotion in the man's voice.

"I was wondering if you were going to come down for breakfast." Narcissa said, her voice soft and just as indifferent as his. This was her job, lady of the manor. Making sure everyone ate when they were supposed to, the house was always tidy and that everything ran smoothly.

"Yes, my dear. I will be down shortly." Despite the term of endearment, there was no love in his voice. No emotion.

"Very well." Narcissa said and walked out, the door swinging shut behind her. Lucius glanced down at the parchment once more. A perfect plan indeed. He rolled the parchment up and packed it into a leather cylinder, closing the lid tightly. He stood and placed the cylinder in a large chest and locked it. That finished he walked away.


	15. This Tutor of Mine

**Chapter Fifteen:**

(A/N. Power outages suck. I lost power for two days but a lot of people still don't have power. I live in DC and the hurricane Isabelle hit us hard. There are trees and live wires everywhere. My school didn't have power for days so we lost like four days of school YEAH! LOL. A tree fell on my window and we had to cut it down the next day. Luckily the window didn't break. Well here's the new chapter which I can finally post! Enjoy!)

After breakfast, Ginny went to her History of Magic class which was just as boring as every other one. When the class had ended, Ginny had to hurry to get to Transfigurations on time. She sat down in her usual seat in the middle of the classroom. Professor McGonagall was handing out the retakes and Ginny winced remembering how her mind had refused to call up any of the information during the test. She flipped the paper over and groaned. She had gotten a 21%. Underneath the red number was a quickly scribbled note, 'See me after class'. She sighed heavily and tucked the test into her bag. For the rest of the class, she was in a horrible moos. Finally, class ended and the students filed out the door. Ginny made her way to the front of the class.

"Professor McGonagall?" She said hesitantly. The woman looked up at her through her glasses.

"Hello, Miss Weasley." She said, her voice serious. 'I am very disappointed in the marks you have received for our last test."

"I know, Professor, it's just…it's just I didn't understand it and well…I couldn't study well." Ginny stammered. Professor McGonagall nodded in understanding.

"Might I recommend tutoring, I think it would do you good. Miss Granger, perhaps?" Professor McGonagall said. Instantly, Ginny shook her head vigorously. McGonagall frowned but made no comment.

"Do I have to get tutored?" Ginny asked and hoped her voice didn't sound too much like a whine. The transfiguration's Professor frowned severely.

"Why, yes Miss Weasley. You do. Now I can only recommend another student." She and Ginny waited. "Mr. Malfoy."

"No!" Ginny cried. The elder woman shook her head, setting down her black feathered quill.

"I'm sorry. It's Mr. Malfoy or Miss Granger." The teacher said and Ginny sighed, defeated.

"I'll ask him."

As Draco stepped out of his Arithmetics class he frowned as e saw Virginia leaning on a wall. Figuring she was there to talk to one of the Gryffindors he kept walking but a small hand pulling on his elbow stopped him. Normally he would have growled at anyone who touched him but he just looked at the small redhead in confusion. She was biting her lip nervously.

"Look, Draco…I'm not doing very well in transfiguration." She admitted softly. "And I got in a huge row with Hermione and so Professor McGonagall suggested you as a tutor and so will you do it?" She rushed out. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Let me get this straight, you want _me to tutor you in Transfiguration because you got in a fight with that mudblood Granger." He said arrogantly. She nodded then frowned._

"Don't make fun of Hermione." She said and his handsome face contorted into a sneer.

"Oh, I'm sure the golden trio is making an effort to make sure no one makes fun of _you_." He scoffed, almost instinctively. She glanced away and he knew he'd gone to far.

"Leave off." She mumbled. Some part of Draco, a part he would never admit existed, wanted to comfort her.

"Don't be upset, I didn't mean it." He said reaching out and tentatively touching her shoulder. She shook her head. 

"But it's true. Nobody likes me." She mumbled and he could see tears forming in her eyes. 

"I like you, now let's go to the library and you can show me what you want me to help you with." Draco said brusquely and gently grabbed her arm and led her away.

Ginny looked up at Draco as he led her to the library. She hid a grin by lowering her head. They entered the library and sat down in a far corner. Ginny reached down and got her Transfigurations notes from her bag. Draco took them from her hand and his brow furrowed as he read over them.

"Draco?" She asked hesitantly. He didn't look up from the piece of parchment he was currently reading. 

"Mm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked finally. He set the papers down and looked at her. 

"Why shouldn't I be?" He said quietly. Ginny was stunned. She blushed and looked away.

"Thanks," She said softly. She wasn't sure if Draco had heard her because when she looked back he was reading over the papers again. Slowly he began explaining the work to her and Ginny listened attentively.

An hour later, Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor common room. She was going up to her dormitory when her brother's voice stopped her.

"Oi! Ginny!" He called. She sighed and turned around. He was standing beside Hermione who was looking anywhere but at Ginny.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Is it true that Malfoy is tutoring you?" He demanded. Ginny's eyes narrowed in understanding. So that was why Hermione was so nervous.

"You've spying on me now?" She snapped. Her brother blushed and Hermione stood up and walked away.

"I was worried about you, Gin." He explained. Ginny shook her head in disbelief and disappointment.

"God, Ron. You are such a prat. Leave me alone." She said and walked away wishing she could kill her brother.


	16. Big Bad Malfoy

**Chapter Sixteen:**

(A/N. How is everyone doing? I am super happy because I have gotten a lot of reviews lately! YEAH! KEEP IT UP! Anyways, this is the sixteenth chapter…duh…so enjoy and REVIEW!)

Walking toward the Slytherin common room, Draco could only think about the youngest Weasley. Why _was_ he being nice to her? He sighed and kicked a loose stone away from him. His acute hearing picked up the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. He kept walking, not changing his pace or giving any sign that he had heard his follower. He heard the person draw closer and heard the swish of robes as the person to a swing at him. Draco dodged out of the way at the last second and turned to see who it was.

"What's your problem, Weasley?" Draco sneered, staring at the fuming redhead before him.

"Stay the bloody hell away from my sister!" 

"No, thanks I'm alright." Draco taunted knowing that it was dangerous to enrage a Weasley but not caring.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Ron growled coming closer, his face as red as his hair.

"Or what, Weasley? You going to attack me her in the hallway?" Draco continued enjoying the ease in which Ron lost his temper.

"Maybe."

"For what?" Draco asked and Ron shot him a confused look. "Don't be dim, Weasley. I said why are you attacking me."

"Because you are using my sister to get to Harry, Hermione and me."

"And I." Draco corrected automatically, not even realizing he had just said it. Ron shook his head in bewilderment."

"What?" 

"Never mind." Draco said. "Look, I'm not using your sister to get to anyone, alright? She asked me for help in Transfigurations, and I think you should let Ginny fight her own battles."

"You're lying. Why didn't she ask Hermione then?" Ron demanded. "And she has no battles with anyone!" Draco pleaded to gods he didn't believe in to grant him patience.

"Because she does have battles and one of them is with Hermione!" Draco said sharply. "God, why are you such an overprotective prick?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, you spoiled brat." Ron said. "Not until you have someone you care about. Now stay away from Ginny."

"It's Virginia." Draco said quietly. Ron glared at him and then brought up his fist and slammed it into Draco's face. It hit his cheekbone and Draco winced. He had always been taught to hide his emotions, even pain. Draco returned the punch, catching Ron in the eye. Then he followed the punch with a knee to the groin. Ron howled in pain and fell to the floor.

"Bloody hell!"

"Look, Weasley. Virginia can take care of herself, so let her live her own life. Got it? Stay away from me while you're at it." Draco shot out and started to walk away but he stopped. "Oh, and just because I was lucky enough to be an only child doesn't mean I don't have anyone I care about."

When Ginny awoke on Saturday morning, she found that her anger had dulled somewhat with sleep. When she went down to the common room, half an hour later, she saw a small cluster of people crowding around one of the couches. Her curiosity won over her current animosity toward most of the Gryffindors and she walked over.

"Oh my god! What happened, Ron?" Ginny cried. Her brother was holding a packet of ice to his eye and she could see that his lip was cracked and bruised.

"You're tutoring buddy attacked him." Hermione said fiercely gently patting Ron's shoulder.

"My…"Ginny repeated in confusion then she realized who they were talking about. "Why?"

"I don't know, ask him." Ron said his voice unclear because of his lip. Ginny wasn't listening, her mind was working quickly piecing together the information she had.

"When did this happen?" She asked and her brother's eyes flicked away from her and toward the fireplace.

"Last night." He mumbled. Ginny's brown eyes narrowed sharply as she walked closer to the sofa.

"Oh, I see. So after you spy on me, you go and beat up my tutor. You know, the sole person who is helping me pass Transfiguration. Let me make a guess, your words were somewhere along the lines of 'Stay away from my sister', that sound about right?" Ginny said her voice rising steadily as her temper flared. "Of course, Draco didn't like being told what to do so you started a fight to prove your point. I don't know how Draco fared in this, but you got what you deserved." 

"So it's _Draco_ now?" Ron said angrily, struggling to stand up from the couch. Ginny's eyes flashed.

"Yeah, it's Draco now." She said and stormed out of the common room. She skipped breakfast and went out to the Quidditch pitch where they would be holding trials in an hour. She sat down on the dewy grass, resting her head on her knees. She realized she had just defended Draco in front of the whole Gryffindor house and she wondered why. She hated him…didn't she? She sighed and picked at the grass beside her.

"Those sound like some pensive sighs, little Weasley. Why so sad?" A drawling voice said. Ginny glanced back and recognized Draco's confident swagger coming from the shadows.

"Hello, Mal…Oh! Your face. Look what he did to your face…" She said, seeing the huge bruise on his face. She knew it had been her brother who had done it.

"It's worse than it looks, doesn't even hurt now." He assured her. She stood up and went over to where he stood. Gently she touched the dark spot and he winced.

"Doesn't even hurt now?" She repeated, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and he shrugged carelessly.

"I lied."

"I'm sorry that my brother…" She trailed off. He shook his head firmly and he began walking, she falling into step with him.

"Don't worry about it." He said, then he smirked. "Plus, I'll still be pretty." 

"Sure, Malfoy." She scoffed, but inside she had to agree. The bruise would heal and he would still be as handsome as ever. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked after a while.

"I saw you walking down here and I thought I'd come out and flaunt my manly wounds."

"Well, if this is a contest of manly wounds, I have to say my brother beat you." She laughed and he smirked again.

"I did beat him up badly didn't I?" He said, no sign of regret in his smooth, cultured voice. "Horribly sorry." He added insincerely.

"No your not." She pointed out.

"Too true."

"You did thrash him badly." She agreed finally. "He was whining to everyone that would listen about how the 'Big Bad' Malfoy came and trounced him in the dead of the night. That is, until I pulled the real story out of him." He raised an eyebrow.

"Big Bad Malfoy? I think I'll have to thank him for improving my image. It's so hard to be feared these days." He said and she laughed. He looked over her shoulder and shook his head. "Uh-oh, looks like the nesh wimp troop is here. I'll be going, then. Don't want a bruise to match this one." He said and sauntered away. Ginny laughed as she watched him go. Then she turned and walked toward the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"All right, anyone whose trying out today go to the left side of the pitch!" Harry was shouting, he caught sight of her and walked over.

"Look, Gin…about earlier…" He began but Ginny shook her head, not letting him finish the apology that wasn't his to give.

"Don't Harry. I'm here to try out, not digging for apologies from my brother that he can't give me himself." She said resolutely. Harry nodded, seeming relieved not to have the duty of peace maker on his shoulder any longer.

"Alright then, go stand over there." He said and she walked away, joining the rest if the people her for the trials. An hour later, it was finally her turn to try out. Someone tossed her a quaffle and she flew up into the air. She weaved around the defender with practiced ease then tossed the ball as hard as she could, smiling when it passed through the hoop. She heard a heartfelt cheer and looked down to see Colin waving madly, his camera clicking frantically. She laughed and floated down. The Gryffindor team was looking at her with newfound respect. 

"Congratulations, Ginny. You're in." Harry said with a bright grin, patting her shoulder proudly.

"Brill! What am I playing?" She asked, smiling back as excitement filled her small, slender body.

"Chaser."


	17. Oh My Quidditch

**Chapter Seventeen:**

(A/N. Hello everyone! Well if your also reading the sequel to Tale the reason for the lack of update is cuz Im at home and I don't have the file since its at school. Sorry! Anyway, here's the new chapter. Sorry it took so long! REVIEW!)

Hidden beneath the stands, Draco had watched Virginia fly, waiting patiently until it was her turn. He clapped softly as he observed her compete a series of twists and turns on her broomstick, evading all of the defendants and scoring a wonderful goal. He saw the boy with the camera clicking away wildly and wondered if he could bully the boy into giving him a copy of the pictures. Virginia looked so beautiful when she was flying. High up in the sky, like a goddess returning to the heavens were she lived.

"Blimey, I'm becoming a bloody Nancy boy." He muttered to himself but his eyes never left Virginia's lithe figure. He saw how her hair flowed out behind her and wondered if it felt as silky as it looked. Then slapped himself mentally for the thought. She landed and Draco glared at Harry as he ran up to her. "Bloody git." Draco mumbled as if the boy-who-lived could hear him. He easily read the brunet's lips.

"Congratulations, Ginny. You're in." Harry was saying. Virginia's back was to him but he could imagine the expression of excitement on her face.

"Chaser." Harry continued, probably in answer to something Virginia had asked. Draco turned and walked away before somebody caught him and accused him of spying on the team. Since he couldn't very well tell them he'd been watching a Muggle-loving Weasley he'd have landed himself another detention. Not that he had minded the first two. He cursed himself, what was he doing thinking these things? He was a Malfoy for god's sake! So Virginia was now on the Gryffindor team, that meant she would be playing against him. He pictured her face when he told her, and he smirked.

"Bring it on." He told her, even though she wasn't there. Later he would tell the _real_ Virginia Weasley.

Lucius Malfoy stood straight, an intimidating figure with too much arrogance and pride. The small cave in which he stood hadn't changed since the last time he'd glanced around. Cold stones dripping with water and roots curling out of the walls. At the centre of the cave, was a ring of chalk; a protective circle that kept everyone but Voldemort out. Lucius's eyes were fixed on the object the circle was protecting. An ebony crystal sitting on a silver pedestal that held the stone to the height of Lucius's thin waist. One of five, the crystals had been created by the ancient god of violence, storms, desert, destruction, and disorder. Set, the god of Chaos. His eternal battle with his brother Horus represented the battle of night and day, the conflict between good and evil. Of course, Set was the evil, just like the man that watched him now. They say a man is never truly evil, that some goodness lies within him, but Lucius Malfoy had no goodness. They were alike, the sliver haired man and the ancient Egyptian god. But of course, Lucius knew that they were not the same. He was a man, a mortal, a human. He needed to breath and he bled if cut. However he also knew that he and the god were kindred spirits with the same goal. Power and dominion over the world. Lucius continued to stare at the crystal. There was no light inside the crystal, it wasn't time yet. Soon, though. Soon Lucius would have the power he had always dreamed of. The power every Malfoy deserved. He knew that Dumbledore would die along with the nuisance Harry Potter. Voldemort would easily take over the world after that. No other wizard had the strength or ability to oppose him. As for Lucius, he would be right beside his Master, reaping the benefits of following the Dark Lord's path. Lucius would be powerful and the power was all he needed. Yes, power would soon be his and ridding the world of mudbloods and muggles was a pleasing bonus.

It had been exactly two weeks since Ginny became a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Since then, Draco and Ginny had been working together almost everyday in the library. Time flew by, and Ginny had realized that they fought much less frequently, most just banter and bickering. Ginny was starting to understand Transfigurations quite well now, but strangely, she wasn't looking forward to finishing her sessions with Draco. Not that she would ever admit it, but she had grown used to having Draco around and had started to like his company. At the moment, Ginny was in the Gryffindor changing room, swapping her normal clothes for some fold and scarlet Quidditch robes. She gazed at herself in the mirror and smiled proudly. She pulled on her borrowed Quidditch gloves and followed the team out. When she saw the other team, her smiled faded. The Slytherins, and of course with them was Draco. How she hated house rivalry. For her use during the games, she had been given a brand new Nimbus 2006 an excellent model for a chaser. 

"Now, I want a nice clean game. Understood?" Madame Hooch said firmly. "Mount your brooms! Three…two…ONE!" She cried and they took off, fourteen brooms suddenly in the air. Seamus spiralled upward, the Slytherin chasers on his tail. Underneath them, Ginny circled around, waiting…waiting. There! Seamus had dropped the quaffle and Ginny caught it easily.

"One of the new team members, Virginia Weasley, and Seamus Finnigan pull off an excellent Porskoff Ploy." Dennis Creevey said excitedly into the megaphone. Ginny blocked out his voice and concentrated, zipping toward the Slytherin's bottom goal. At the last second, Ginny swerved and threw the quaffle into the top hoop. The crowd roared its approval and Ginny grinned and flew away. Next the Gryffindor chasers formed an arrowhead formation and flew together towards the goal posts. The Slytherin chasers stared at them as they drew neared and had to dodge out of the way. Ginny, Seamus and Natalie passed the quaffle between them but it was Ginny who scored, pumping the air in glee.

"Oi! Look at Harry!" Seamus called to Dean Thomas, the team's beater. Ginny saw Dean fly away and glanced over. One of the Slytherin beaters was chasing Harry around, hitting him with the bludger whenever he could. Dean was soon there, defending his team-mate. Ginny was turning back to the game when suddenly Adrian Pucey was hovering before her.

"Get out of my way." She hissed angrily after she had moved left only to be blocked by him once more. She glared at him fiercely. She was so caught up with trying to get passed the Slytherin chaser that she didn't see Crabbe and Goyle come up a couple of yards behind her. Nor did she see when they Dobblebeater defence, hitting the bludger at the exact same time for extra power. That's why she didn't dodge the bludger as it soared toward her head and when the bludger made contact, she had a moment to feel confused before everything went black and she felt herself falling…

  
  



	18. Whose My Hero?

**Chapter Eighteen:**

(A/N. Hello thanks for reviewing! Well if you like Charmed I have a new fic out, it's called Angel Eyes. If you'd be so kind as to review you will get BIG hugs. K? LOL. Okay here's the much anticipated chapter! Enjoy and remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!)

Draco was a Slytherin and as a law Slytherins did not enjoy anyone's company, most especially those that were Malfoys. However, over the past few weeks Draco had found himself sacrificing his alone time to be with Virginia willingly. Draco had gone back and read the Malfoy Manual to see what he was doing wrong. He was a Malfoy by blood and none and he would _not put the name to shame. He had found nothing that said you had to be alone. So, it was a matter of personal preference and if he preferred to spend his time with a certain redhead, so be it. Oh, his father was going to kill him when he found out. _

The first Slytherin game had been announced and, of course, by the laws of the gods that must have certainly hated him, they was playing against the Gryffindor team. Damn them and their schemes. On that bright, Saturday morning, Draco had gone down to the Quidditch changing rooms and dressed in his expensive, silk robes of green and silver. He grabbed his broom and walked out onto the pitch.

"And here is the Slytherin team!" Someone said over the megaphone but Draco immediately blocked out the strident sound. Then the doors to the Gryffindor changing room opened and they walked out. Draco smiled inwardly when he saw Virginia walking confidently toward the centre of the field.

"Now, I want a nice clean game. Understood?" Madame Hooch said firmly. "Mount your brooms! Three…two…ONE!" The sound of her whistle was lost as Draco escalated past the rest of the team in search of the snitch. For the past few years, Draco had given up on tailing Potter when he realized that the tactic hadn't worked for him. Draco flew lazy circles around the field gazing down for the telltale shimmer of the snitch. Bored he looked down at his team-mates to see what they were doing. He saw Pucey blocking Virginia and he felt a surge of anger toward his fellow Slytherin and drifted closer. He then saw Crabbe and Goyle, positioning themselves behind Virginia. He watched helplessly as they sung their bats in unison and sent a bludger careening toward Virginia's head. She was so caught up in her fight with Pucey that she didn't even notice. Then the bludger made contact and Virginia slipped off the broom and went tumbling down. Draco didn't even think, he just dove, urging his new broom faster and faster. The wind pulled at Draco's fine hair, and somewhere in the back of his mind he felt pleased at his broom's capacity. His main attention was focused on getting to Virginia in time. He reached out a hand, stretching as hard as he could, before he realized that if he caught her by the wrist he would drop her. He pulled back and urged the broom faster. He zoomed past her falling form and positioned himself under her. He easily caught Virginia's thin body in his waiting arms. They dropped a few feet before Draco stabilized them and shifted her small body into a more comfortable position. Draco sighed in relief and began to slowly fly down, and then he felt the oddest sensation. Something was wiggling inside his arm. Gently transferring Ginny's body, he reached inside his sleeve. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt a small, almond sized sphere and the soft fluttering of wings. He pulled it out and shook his head, a smile on his face. He landed and shifting Ginny's position once more so that her head rested on his shoulder and one arm wrapped around the waist, while the other was under her legs. He carried her to the side of the pitch and gingerly laid her down in the grass. He winced at the blood that dripped from the wound in the side of her head onto her face. He pulled out his wand with his free hand.

"Noli flue, sanguis." He murmured the incantation and the wound immediately stopped bleeding. He checked her pulse and felt her forehead, relieved to see that she would be fine. He brushed the hair from her face and felt an insistent tugging in his hand. Remembering the object with a smile, he turned and held up his prize.

"Impossible! Oh my gosh! Draco Malfoy catches the snitch in a Plumpton pass after a stunning save of Virginia Weasley's falling form!" The person at the megaphone cried exultantly. The Slytherin crowd howled wildly as the Gryffindor faces fell. All around him his team landed and patted him heartily congratulating him for the save. 

Draco slowly walked out of the hospital wing. He had carried Ginny to the room much to the Gryffindors chagrin. Then he felt someone collide with him.

"Bloody hell." He cried then saw who it was and, inwardly, his anger flared. On the outside, his face remained calm and impassive, hiding his growing rage. "Potty! Never a pleasure. What are you doing here?"

"Is she alright?" He asked glancing at the door to the infirmary nervously. For a reason Draco couldn't understand this made him any angrier.

"Yeah, your girlfriend is fine." He snarled. Harry stared at him then crossed his arms before his chest.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said firmly. Draco raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow arrogantly.

"Well that's because you're too much of a sod to realize her beauty." Draco muttered as he turned to walk away.

"What?" 

"Nothing, Potter, mind your own business." Draco sneered. Harry stepped in front of him and Draco sighed.

"Why did you save her?"

"Who?" Draco asked innocently and Harry's face contorted angrily as he glared at the blond Slytherin.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Malfoy. Don't play dumb."

"I never play dumb."

"That's because you don't have to pretend to be, you are dumb." Harry mocked. Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously, turning volatile silver.

"Watch it, Potter." He hissed and Harry took a step backward instinctively. Draco took the opportunity to try to sidestep and get out of there but Harry quickly blocked the way again.

"Malfoy, I asked you a question and you still haven't answered." Harry pointed out obviously. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Maybe that's because I don't like to deign myself to answer your bloody questions, Potter." Draco retorted.

"Got to hell, Malfoy."

"Sod off, Potter. It's none of your business!" Draco cried fiercely. Harry glared at him.

"It is my business when you save a friend of mine for no apparent reason." Harry said quietly.

"She isn't your friend! She can never stop complaining about you Gryffindor lot." Draco said and pushed past Harry.

"Was it for the snitch?" Harry called out and Draco turned slowly. He knew that no matter what he said this was the only thing that the boy would believe.

"Yes, Potter. It was for the snitch. I didn't really care about saving the Weaslette's life." Draco said sarcastically. The cynicism was lost on the boy-who-lived; he seemed to take the answer as the honest response. Draco sighed and walked away.


	19. Realizations

**Chapter Nineteen:**

(A/N. Hey everyone. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to myself. I always used to fall head over heels with boys that would never notice me. Then I met my current boyfriend Alex who is the most perfect person ever but still likes me. K. Have a wonderful day people and REVIEW!)

Voices rumbled above her head but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Her head was throbbing painfully and she groaned. She forced her eyes open and slowly the blur faded and she saw Madame Pomfrey leaning over her. Ginny blinked and sat up slowly. Immediately a wave of nausea came over her and Ginny closed her eyes waiting until it passed.

"Here eat this." The plump woman said kindly, handing Ginny a large piece of chocolate. 

"What happened?" She asked as she leisurely munched on the candy. A feeling of warmth and well-being passed over her and she sighed in contentment.

"You were hit with a bludger in the head and fell off your broom." Madame Pomfrey said, continuing on to complain about Quidditch's danger. 

"I fell off my broom?" Ginny exclaimed wondering how she was still alive. The nurse nodded fussing with the pillows.

"Oh yes. A young man saved you. The young Malfoy boy, I can't recall his name." She said frowning.

"Draco." Ginny supplied wondering why on earth Draco would have been the one to save her.

"Yes, that's it. He just left a second ago." Madame Pomfrey said. "Well, I'll be in my office you need anything." She said and bustled away. Ginny waited to make sure the woman was gone before throwing off the blankets and standing up. She clung to the bed frame until the dizziness was pass then walked toward the door, hoping to catch Draco. She pushed the door open slightly but stopped as she heard voices.

 "Sod off, Potter. It's none of your business!" She recognized Draco's angry voice say.

"It is my business when you save a friend of mine for no apparent reason." The next voice was Harry and Ginny's grip on the door tightened.

"She isn't your friend! She can never stop complaining about you Gryffindor lot." She heard Draco say and vowed to kill him the next time she saw him. Grinning as she imagined what ways she would use.

"Was it for the snitch?" Harry called out and Ginny's grin disappeared. She waited impatiently for Draco's answer.

"Yes, Potter. It was for the snitch. I didn't really care about saving the Weaslette's life." The snitch. It made perfect sense now even though she didn't know the details. Ginny turned and walked back to her bed, collapsing into the soft covers. She had found her answer, then why didn't she feel satisfied? She sighed as she stared up at the high, vaulted ceilings. She heard the whine of the hinges as the door swung open.

"Alright, Gin?" Harry asked as he came near her bed. She didn't bother to look at him.

"Yeah." She said softly. Finally she looked at him and saw the worry in his emerald eyes. "What happened?" She asked again, needing the details.

"Crabbe and Goyle hit a bludger to your head, Draco saved you and he managed to catch the snitch with a Plumpton Pass."  Harry explained, sitting on the corner of the bed. Ginny nodded then flinched as the wooziness washed over her again. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Ginny apologized feeling bad that they had lost the game. 

"No, it was me. I should have caught the snitch." Harry said, and Ginny realized he had said nothing about him being there to save her. The door swung open once more and Ron and Hermione rushed in.

"Are you alright?" Hermione cried, the brunette's real concern touching Ginny. She nodded slowly making sure not to jolt her head too much.

"That wanker Malfoy caught you." Ron said his voice full of guilt. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I should have been there."

"It's alright, Ron." Ginny said, smiling feebly at her older brother. Ron relaxed visibly.

"He probably caught you to keep up the mystery of his appearance or some other Malfoy like reason." She assured Ginny. Ginny glanced away, unable to bear the sympathy in Hermione's eyes.

"We brought you some candy!" Harry said, breaking the awkward silence by pouring a bag of sweets on Ginny's bed. Ron reached over and took a chocolate frog and pooped it into his mouth.

"Ron! Those are for Ginny!" Hermione cried indignantly, slapping Ron's hand. Ron blushed and stepped away.

"Sorry, Gin." He said shamefully through a mouthful of chocolate. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"S'okay." Ginny mumbled. The voice's had attracted Madame Pomfrey's attention and she came in and tutted severely.

"Out, all of you. Miss Weasley needs her rest." She said steadfastly. The three Gryffindors sighed.

"Alright, we'll come back later, Gin." Ron said waving good humouredly as he backed toward the door, a box of chocolate frogs in his other hand. 

"Yeah, and we'll bring you some butterbeer or something." Harry promised as he followed his friend out.

"Thank you." Ginny said weakly. The three nodded and walked out. Ginny watched them go, not really seeing them. She sighed and lay down carefully resting her head on the pillow. Why did she care so much that Draco hadn't wanted to save her? Why? _Because you like him_. A small voice whispered inside her head. Ginny scoffed.

"Impossible." She muttered firmly, then stopped and thought about. She concentrated to make sense of the chaos of confused thought in her mind. Who was Draco Malfoy? Draco was the frigid glacier on the outside; pale, emotionless, and cold, but he had a hardly seen fire within him. He was arrogant, lucid, manipulative, proud, cultured, cunning and completely unforgettable. He was undeniably self-confident, strutting around the school like he owned it and not caring what anyone thought of him. She called up his image in her mind's eye. Sharp features so much like his father's but seeming softer and much more attractive on Draco's face. His carefully guarded silver eyes and his irresistible lips…Ginny moaned heavily.

"Why do I always fall arse over elbow for boys that will never like me back?" She whined aloud. Suddenly Madame Pomfrey came back.

"Are you alright?" She asked her voice filled with distress. Ginny immediately felt guilty for worrying the kind nurse.

"Yeah, fine." She said cheerily. Madame Pomfrey looked confused. She frowned and walked away only to come back holding a small goblet.

"Here drink this, it will help you rest." She said. Ginny's nose scrunched up at the foul smell emanating from the cup but she downed the drink.

"Thank you." She said. Madame Pomfrey nodded and hurried away. Ginny sighed feeling the potion taking effect. Her eyes fluttered shut and soon she was fast asleep.


	20. Kitchen Banter

**Chapter Twenty:**

(A/N. Hello everyone. Sorry I took so long. I've been super busy. Well if you'd like to learn more about me I have a livejournal and the URL is on my profile. Enjoy!)

As soon as Virginia was better, Draco offered to continue tutoring. She surprised him by not even asking what happened or why he'd saved her. He had the suspicion that Harry had told her his own version of the events. He shouldn't have cared that she now thought he'd saved her to win a game, but he did. However he knew if he tried to correct the story it would only sound like the whine it was. At the moment, he was sitting beside her on a table in the library. His feet propped up on the desk, and his astrology book open on his lap.  Virginia was working on a practice test that Draco had drawn up for her. His silver eyes wandered away from the pages full of star charts as he watched her work. He watched as she bit her lip over the tougher problems, smiling faintly as she understood it. Soon he saw that she was finished and she pushed the packet toward him with a bright smile. Draco snapped his book shut and dropped his legs.

"I'm feeling puckish, let's go get something to eat." He said, tucking the packet into his bag to correct later.

"Draco, lunch was a while ago and dinner won't be served for another few hours." She said frowning at him.

"Then we'll go to the kitchens." Draco said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Isn't that against the rules?" She cried and he laughed, standing up and walking toward the door, Virginia quickly following him.

"Come on, Weasley, don't be a wuss." He taunted easily, no malice in his smooth voice. Behind him, she sighed and followed. They went down to the kitchens where Draco stopped in front of the painting of a bowl of fruit. Although he knew perfectly well how to get to the kitchens, he had never visited them before. He reached out cautiously and tickled the large green pear. Finally, it gave out a small giggle and a handle appeared. Draco pulled it open and stepped inside a large room with high ceilings. Brass pots and pans lined the walls and a immense brick fireplace was off to one side. Hundreds of house elves bustled about preparing the food for dinner. Draco strutted in, followed by Ginny, and a few house elves looked over at them.

"Would you like something, sir?" A small voice piped. Draco glanced down and saw a blue eyed house elf smiling up at him. 

"Yes, do you have something to eat?" He asked, conscious that he was treating these elves far differently than those at home. 

"Yes, sir, of course, sir." Instantly six elves trotted up, silver trays laden with plates of food. Two more houselves pulled out a small table and two chairs. Draco dropped into the seat and grabbed a small cupcake. Suddenly he realized Virginia was still standing by the door.

"You done gawking, Weasley? You know, you should close your mouth before a bug flies in." He teased. She glanced over and blushed furiously. "Well come on, then." He encouraged motioning toward the seat across from him. She quickly moved to take the seat.

"MASTER MALFOY???" Exclaimed a high-pitched, very surprised voice. Draco froze, his cupcake halfway to his open mouth. He closed his mouth and turned, subconsciously sitting up straighter a menacing air surrounding him. He looked up and was met with a very odd and colourful sight. A house elf was staring at him in shock and horror through enormous green eyes and his bat-like ears were quivering fearfully. He was wearing a bright purple tie, orange shorts and a pair of mismatched socks. The overall image was quite ridiculous. Draco coughed politely…several times. His shoulder quivered as he tried to contain his laughter and he pressed a fist firmly to his mouth. He ducked his head until he regained control and then raised it slowly. Virginia was looking at him strangely, her eyes sparkling beautifully.

"Do I know you?" Draco said still struggling with his laughter. Virginia grinned at him and tutted.

"Use that brain you're always bragging about, Draco. This is Dobby." Recognition hit him like a bat and his good humour died immediately as his eyes narrowed. 

"Oh. You're that house elf that bloody Potter managed to free." Draco sneered, ignoring the glare Virginia threw at him.

"Yes sir, it is Dobby." The house-elf replied meekly. Draco turned away and looked down at his tea, carefully spooning some sugar in.

"So you came here after you were sacked." Draco stated bluntly. The house-elf continued to tremble.

"No, sir. Dobby travelled all over looking for a job…but no one is wanting Dobby…" He trailed off.

"I wonder why?" Draco said sarcastically. The little house elf looked at him sincerely, not understanding Draco's cynicism.

"It was because Dobby wanted pay, sir." The house-elf said. The delicious pastry caught in Draco's throat. He swallowed some tea to force it down.

"_Pay_?" He repeated incredulously, chocking out the words. The house-elf nodded and Draco noticed how the other house-elves sent him disapproving glares. "But…but you're a _house-elf_!"

"Yes sir, but Hermione said that it is good for house-elves." Dobby stammered out softly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Figures this would all be that blasted mudblood's idea." Draco scoffed his face contorted in a sneer.

"Master Malfoy should not talk that way about Harry Potter's friends." Dobby said warningly.

"Uh, another sodding Potter fan." Draco muttered angrily, grabbing a roll of bread. He turned back to the green-eyed elf. "Well…um…it was…_nice _seeing you…By the way, I like your socks." Draco said fighting to keep a straight face. Dobby's face lit up.

"Thank you, sir! Dobby has a hundred and one pairs now." The house-elf said proudly before walking away. 

"Does he have a foot fetish?" Draco demanded as he turned back to Virginia. His comment earned him a smack on his shoulder. "Ow, Weasley that hurt." He said pouting making Virginia grimace.

"Don't pout, Malfoy, it looks absurd." She snickered. He glared at her and she smiled. "See? Much better."

"Oh, bugger off." He said and threw a piece of bread at her. She laughed and threw it back at him. He titled his head and caught it in his mouth. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why, Draco. I am now officially impressed." She stated with a firm nod. He raised a responding eyebrow.

"Really? And unofficially?" He asked, noticing that Dobby the house-elf had left. She rolled her eyes.

"Unofficially? Why Draco, that's a secret." She said. His usually smirk filled his handsome face.

"I see." He glanced at the clock. "Come on Weasley, we'd better go." He said and stood up.

"Why, Draco? Scared to get caught with me?" Virginia teased. Draco turned around to face her.

"How on earth did you know?" He gasped, feigning shock. She rolled her eyes and stomped past him. He smirked and turned to the elves. "You'll have to excuse Miss Weasley's, she has a Harpy's temper." Draco said and heard an outraged screech from outside the portrait. 

"I _heard_ that!" With an exaggerated wince Draco raced out.


	21. Three Rows Too Many

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

(A/N. Man I have been so busy latterly! I'm so sorry! Plus my muse for Song as Old as Rhyme took a hike. Well I'll try to catch up with her during Thanksgiving. Thanks for your patience! Read on!)

Ginny collapsed into one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, a heavy sigh escaping her rose lips. She frowned as she looked around, wondering where the three most popular Gryffindors were. Lately, they had been treating her just as she had always wanted them too; much to Ginny's confusion, she wasn't particularly happy. Maybe it was their fierce disapproval of her growing companionship with Draco. Although for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what made her test new acceptance into the dream team for a Malfoy. The seat under her moved as someone sat down next to her. She opened one eye and saw it was Colin.

"Hey Colin." 

"Hey, Gin. So…I saw you with Malfoy today." He said accusingly. Ginny stiffened as anger flooded her.

"So?"

"He's evil, Ginny." Colin said, Ginny sat up and glared at him fiercely before noticing the worry in his eyes. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"No one is completely evil. They're like a dirty window that won't let the light in; they just need someone to clean them." Ginny said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but with Malfoy, you'd need a fire hose and a horse-sized soap to clean his window." Colin said and Ginny looked at him in surprise at the show of nerve. Then she glared at him.

"Look, I can handle myself. Leave me alone." She snapped and stormed out of the common room. She stopped a few steps away from the Fat Lady. What had she done? She had just yelled at one of the only people in Gryffindor that tolerated her for more than a minute in defence of Draco Malfoy? She sighed as her head throbbed in confusion. She continued walking and froze as she heard voices up ahead.

"I'm not sure I understood that last part…" One of the voices said. Ginny frowned recognizing her brother's voice immediately.

"Come on, Ron! We went over it several times! You know if you want to be part of this you have to try harder." Hermione's voice followed, laughter making her smooth voice tremble. Ginny frowned and stepped around the corner startling the trio that were obviously heading back to the common room.

"Hello. Where have you lot been? I was looking for you earlier." Ginny said flashing the group a bright smile. The three sixth years exchanged troubled looks.

"Uh…well…" Ron began slowly glancing between his two friends nervously and fiddling with his bag.

"What Ron is trying to say is…er…well…we can't tell you, Gin. Sorry." Harry finished running a hand through his tousled black hair. Ginny's face fell.

"Oh. Well, that's alright then." She said, forcing a cheerful smile on her face. "How about we go play some chess or something?" She suggested. The trio exchanged another look.

"Well, actually…" Harry began avoiding her gaze and focusing on his friends as if for reassurance. 

"We can't, Ginny. We have…well…we have stuff to do." Hermione said wringing her hands. Ginny's smile disappeared.

"Can't you tell me what?" She said furious that her voice betrayed her hurt and resentment. The friends looked at each other again.

"No, we can't, Gin." Ron said his voice lacking the regret she wanted –_needed_-- to hear so desperately. She forced back her anger and pain.

"Okay then. I'm off." She said and stormed away ignoring Hermione calling her back. She couldn't stand it anymore. She ran, her feet pounding on the stones until she found a small alcove. She collapsed inside her breathing ragged as her control evaporated and she dissolved into tears. When she had cried out all her tears she rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes. She would never be part of their group. No matter how much she tried, no matter how much they pretended. They belonged to a different world than her, a world Ginny could never hope to reach. She was alone in this world. Footsteps alerted her to someone's approach. She curled up tighter resting her head between her knees and hoping whoever it was wouldn't see her. The footsteps stopped outside of her alcove.

"Weasley is that you? Virginia?" A silky voice said changing from scornful to concern in an instant. Ginny looked up and met silver eyes that flickered with apprehension.

"Draco?" She sobbed and threw her arms around her neck. He stiffened under the foreign touch before awkwardly patting her back as she shed silent tears onto his shoulder. He shifted them into a more comfortable position and Ginny slowly stopped crying and rested her head on the smooth fabric of Draco's expensive cloak.

"What happened?" His voice was soft yet and yet it rumbled like thunder. It made her shiver slightly, even though she knew the surpressed anger in his voice wasn't directed at her. Ginny decided it was safer for her brother and _his_ friends that she stay silent. Draco tightened his hold on her. "It was Potter and his bloody friends, wasn't it?" He demanded.

"Yes." She whispered softly, needing to tell someone her woes even if it was Draco Malfoy. Then again, what made Draco such a bad person to talk to? Who had told her the silver haired Slytherin was an unfeeling bastard? Ron, Harry and Hermione. Could she still trust them? _Would_ she still trust them?

"I'll kill them." Draco hissed. Ginny pulled away from his shoulder and frowned at him.

"Why do you care anyway? What does a future Death Eater want from a poor Weasley?" She snapped, instantly regretting it as Draco's eyes changed. The face gained the bored, emotionless expression that he always wore in public. She could see that he hadn't absorbed the verbal blow well.

"Right of course. We're back to the insults? Where back to before, is that right? A Malfoy and a sodding Weasley?" He said coldly. She glared at him as she pulled away further.

"Did that ever change?" She retorted and saw his face fill with ice cold rage. He stood up, somehow gracefully even in his fury.

"I guess not, Weasley. So what am I now? Draco Malfoy the Death Eater? Draco Malfoy the Muggle hater? Draco Malfoy the son of Lucius? I thought you were different, Virginia, but you are just like all of your bloody brothers." He growled and stalked away, his black coat swirling around his shoulders as he faded into the darkness. As she stared after him she wondered why out of all the fights she had had with her friends that evening this one hurt the most.

Draco understood why Ginny had said those harsh words. She was simply trying to pick a fight with him. It was a way for her to resolve her problems. Better to lash out at someone when in doubt, in pain, or in shock then to grieve. This time it wasn't just someone, it was him. Why? Because he could take the blows without permanent damage, and he could return them. He could stand the blows unlike her Gryffindor friends. Yes, he understood her reasons but he still raged inside; because understanding and forgiving were two very different things. He flew into his common room and raced up the stairs. Why had he even gone out? As a prefect he was allowed to stay out as late as he wanted, since he could always use the excuse of 'patrolling' if need be. Yet he normally didn't indulge in that privilege, finding that a good night's rest was much more appealing. Tonight, however, he had decided to wander. He threw himself onto his bed and closed the hangings around him with a snap. 

"Malfoy, is that you?" A loud grunt said from the other side of the room. Draco took a moment to try and decipher if the grunt had been Crabbe or Goyle's. Finding that he couldn't tell Draco decided on a generic reply.

"Yes it's me you wanker. Who did you think it was Harry bloody Potter?" He growled.

"Sorry, Malfoy. Where did you go?" The owner of the deep, unintelligent voice asked hesitantly. 

"Uh, will you bugger off?" Draco snapped, his anger boiling up even more at the annoyance.

"Oh, sorry." 

"Bitch." He hissed a long while later glaring at the green canopy above him. He clenched his fists, his nails biting into his palms. This is what he got for talking to a _Weasley. For trying to _befriend_ a Gryffindor. He had no one to blame but himself. He didn't need her. Didn't care for her in any way. Tomorrow morning he would forget about her. He turned into his pillow and wondered why it pained him so much to think of losing her._


	22. Reparations

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

(A/N. Man it's getting COLD! Well hope you guys had a wonderful thanksgiving! Enjoy this pumpkin…I mean chapter!)

A sigh escaped Draco's pale lips as he sat up early the next morning. He reached over and pushed the hangings open and stood up. Unlike some people who still looked asleep two minutes after having woke, Draco always managed to look as though he had already been awake for several hours. Even when he felt like something, that someone had scraped off the bottom of their shoe. He quickly pulled off the clothes from yesterday that he had fallen asleep in and grabbed some clean clothes. He went to the bathroom to shower then dress. When he came out a few minutes later, he was impeccable as always. He descended the stairs to the Slytherin common room and sank into one of the couches. A small hand on his shoulder made him growl as he glared up at the owner. Draco had expected to find Pansy smiling down at him, fluttering her eyes flirtatiously. Instead, he found himself looking into a pair of bright green eyes.

"Zambini." Draco said with a nod. She smiled and sat down on the couch beside him, placing her hand on his thigh.

"Hello, Malfoy." She said huskily. He glared at her and tossed her hand back into her lap. She gave a deep throated chuckle.

"So, still thinking about the Weasley girl." She said and Draco scowled his eyes flashing.

"I'd appreciate it if you said sod all about Virginia bloody Weasley." He snarled standing up.

"Alright, Malfoy." She laughed. Draco turned and stalked away wishing that everybody would leave him alone.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed's delicious mattress, Ginny brushed her dark red hair and tried not to think about the events of the night before. She pulled her silky hair back into a pony tail and stood up. Her hair had grown much faster than Ginny had thought it would and it now reached past her shoulders. She grabbed her book bag off the floor and went down to the common room. She ducked past anyone that might want to talk to her and walked out the portrait hole. The halls were cold and Ginny shivered under her cloak. Her shoulders were sagged and her chin down when she walked into the Great Hall and took a seat as far from the rest of her house as possible. She picked at her food aimlessly then let her eyes rise and stared across the hall. Draco Malfoy was always a sight for sore eyes; with his fair complexion, soft skin, that had no beard shadow in sight, and his aristocratic features. Yet most didn't see past his good looks. They didn't see the dispassionate mask thrown over a storm that raged within. They accepted the mask and that was all they would ever see. They wouldn't want to see the emotions in the silver orbs he called eyes, it would make him too human. Something he and everybody at Hogwarts could not accept. Ginny dropped her eyes again and stared into her pumpkin juice. She had spent most of the night before lying awake desperately wondering what she could have done in another way to make him stay. He had been kind and she had returned the kindness with harsh words that he didn't deserve. She knew why she had done it. She had tried to take out her sorrow and pain on someone who wouldn't stare at her with kicked-puppy eyes. Someone who could rally with her until she tired, effectively distinguishing her anger and pain. Yet these reasons had not led her to a solution. The goblet raised to her lips and she took a long swallow. Her mind swirled and Ginny sighed as she found herself lost in confusion. She pulled her eyes away from her golden plate and looked up at the windows high above.

"Oh will someone please help me." She whispered not knowing to whom she prayed or for what she prayed. She only knew that she couldn't let Draco go. She let out a small bitter laugh as she thought of what her brother's friends would say if they knew she grieved most for her lost friendship with Draco, and not them. They would think she had lost her mind. Then again, they had never understood her. Never wanted to understand her. Well she would get back the only person that had ever understood her. Even if she had to beg. From across the hall she saw him stand up and walk out the large doors that led into the Great Hall. She rose and followed him out. 

Unwilling to stand the suggestive glances from Pansy and the infuriating, knowing looks from Blaise, Draco had stalked away from the Great Hall in a fury. He heard the footsteps behind him, following him quickly. With a sneer, Draco sped up, heading up a staircase swiftly, and then twisting down a corridor. The footsteps didn't stop, they merely quickened. With a heavy sigh of exasperation Draco stopped and turned, waiting for the person to reach him. He was surprised at the person who turned the corner and stopped in front of him looking flustered.

 "Weasley." Draco scoffed. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." The redhead answered. Draco rolled his eyes as he leaned against a wall.

"Really, Weasley? And why would you be looking for me?" He sneered. She walked closer to him.

"We need to talk." She said softly and he sensed the vulnerability in her voice and he revelled in it. Intending to use it to his advantage.

"Oh? And what might you be wanting to talk about? The weather? Your problems with Potty?" He said shaking his head and smiling scornfully as if she was a small child who could never understand her own feelings. He saw her stiffen and raise her chin.

"No, we need to talk about last night." She said firmly. Draco pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of her, towering over her small frame.

"What about last night, Weasley?" He growled, his voice a soft warning that would sent most people scurrying away.

"About what I said." She said. Draco sighed inwardly; he shouldn't have forgotten that Virginia Weasley wasn't 'most people'. 

"What do you want, Weasley? Come to see how the wounds are healing? Wondering if I limped back to my dorm to lick the cuts? Forget it, Weasley. Leave me the bloody hell alone." He hissed. She stared up at him defiantly.

"I came to say something." She said firmly. He raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well? Out with it." He snapped when she didn't say anything for a long time. Her eyes softened and she looked down.

"I…I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean it, not any of it. I was mad and…I'm sorry." She whispered. Draco took a step back. He hadn't expected that. She looked up at him and her eyes begged for forgiveness, showing him what her words never could. Her face was like an open book. He turned away.

"Look, Weasley…" He began but she cut him off as she placed he hand on his forearm and squeezed it gently.

"Don't say anything, please. Just think about it. If you can't forgive me, you don't have to talk to me ever again." She said and turned away. She took two steps before Draco placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. He tried to force out some words to express that he understood, and forgave her. Although he was sure he hadn't been expressing any emotion, Virginia seemed to read his emotions and nodded in understanding, a bright smile appearing on her face. "Thank you." She said and walked away. Draco stared after her for a long time before the corner of his lips tugged upward in a small, hesitant smile.

The smile on her face increased as she walked away before fading as she spotted Colin Creevey up ahead. She slowed, worrying her lip as she thought of what to say. As she reached him, she stretched out a hand and gently touched his shoulder. He turned away from the Ravenclaw he was talking to and frowned at her.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" He asked. Ginny glanced around and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Can I talk to you?" She said and inclined her head to the side. Colin turned back to the girl and told he he'd be back in a second before turning and following Ginny to a secluded spot.

"Look, Colin. I'm glad that you worry about me, it's just…" She began but she didn't get the chance to finish.

"You don't need anymore brothers telling you how to rule your life." He said, understanding in his voice. "It's alright, Gin. Don't worry about it. Let's just forget it."

"You're the best brother I have though." Ginny said as Colin stated to walk away. He half turned back to her.

"Thanks, Gin. I hope I stay that way." He smiled then walked back to the Ravenclaw. Feeling much better and very satisfied, Ginny walked away.


	23. Sweet November

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

(A/N. Well it started snowing here today and it inspired me. So yay snow. Everyone do a snow dance so we can get a blizzard and they can close school. LOL. Read and review.)

The weeks melted past and soon fall ushered in the cold winter. Draco awoke one morning to find that gentle snowflakes were falling from the sky, quickly accumulating on the ground. November had come. Draco snarled at the window and dressed in a black turtleneck and some grey slacks. He pulled his black coat on over his clothes and ran a hand through his sleep tussled hair. He glanced in the mirror and gave a satisfied nod before exiting the dormitory. By the time he had finished breakfast, the snow had amassed to more than a foot of snow. Draco walked outside glaring at the people who were playing in the snow, as happy as ever. 

"Isn't this great? First snow!" A voice called. Draco sighed, why on earth did they get so overjoyed. Every year it was the same thing, as if these idiots had never seen snow.

"Look! I made a snow angel!" The red cheeked students running around in the snow irritated him more than he could say. He snarled at a couple of students frolicking through a particularly deep patch; laughter and warmth radiating from the large masses gathered outside. Draco could have sworn the whole school was outside. His bad mood had increased steadily since he had awoken and he was so caught up in his silent tirade on the cons of snow that he didn't notice that anyone was following him. He didn't even see the snowball until it had smacked him in the back of his head. 

The puddles in the cave had turned to ice as the Ice Queen swept in the hail and the snow along with the cold November month. Any man would have been shivering from the cold, holding their arms against their body and clutching their cloak tighter around their body. However, Lucius Malfoy was not any man. Like so many in the Malfoy line, his father had taught him that he should never show any weakness. Admitting to the cold was of course one such a weakness. Therefore, instead, Lucius stood straight his face expressionless. 

"Master Malfoy?" A timid voice said. Lucius turned toward the voice his face hidden by the hooded cloak he wore.

"Yes?" He demanded. Although the owner of the voice also wore a cloak like his, Lucius knew who his under the black cloth. Peter Pettigrew. 

"The Master sent me with a message." Peter continued, his voice trembling almost as much as his small frame. The coward.

"Well? What is it?" Lucius snapped when the man failed to elaborate further. Peter trembled again.

"He said, 'It is time.'" The man repeated, straightening as he reiterated Voldemort's message. Lucius smiled in the shadows of the cave.

"Excellent. Have the others been informed?" He asked. The man's gulp was audible in the small cave.

"Yes, they are awaiting your command." He squeaked. Lucius made a small gesture of dismissal not bothering to see if the coward left. He turned toward the ebony crystal and placed one hand on the tattoo on his left forearm. Instantly he was aware of four other minds, connected to his mind through the mark.

"Brothers, let us begin." He said, knowing that they would hear him, and obey. He pulled his fingers back and dropped them into his pocket, pulling out his wand and a bag of herbs. The herbs he sprinkled around the protective circle around the crystal then he stood to the north point of the crystal. He raised his wand so that it was level with the crystal. A black tendril slithered out of his wand and connected to the stone. He could see the power beginning to fill it. Light flickered inside it and Lucius's eyes responded. "Suscitate Crystalla." He screamed and there was a blinding flash. Lucius smiled. It would take a few minutes but when the crystals were fully awakened they would connect together. Then, all hell would break loose.

Ginny giggled as she stalked behind Draco watching him glare and snarl at the students gathered around outside, playing in the soft snow. She grabbed a handful of snow and compressed it into a tight ball. She tested the weight before speeding up until she was in range. Then she threw her hand back and tossed the snowball. It hit her target right in the back of his head. Several people had been watching her progress across the courtyard and when the snowball connected with Draco Malfoy's head, they burst into laughter. Their laughter drew the attention of everyone else and soon everyone was laughing. That is until; Draco turned around and glared at them; his eyes blazing with a cold fire. The sight was enough to silence all the laughter in the courtyard. Ginny gulped, bracing herself for the explosion that was sure to follow. She watched as Draco's molten silver eyes found her amongst the crowds and saw the snow that clung to her ratty gloves. Then to her complete and utter shock, she saw the corners of Draco's mouth twitch. The whole crowd stared as Draco broke the heavy silence by giving out a loud guffaw. It wasn't a evil snigger at someone else's expense. It was a real laugh, or as real a laugh as Draco Malfoy would ever give. Ginny shook her head in disbelief. As the tension disappeared everyone went back to enjoying the snow and Draco soon stopped laughing.

"Oh, Ginny. I'm going to get you back for that one." Draco said carefully wiping the back of his head with his clearly expensive gloves. Ginny grinned slyly.

"Really? Well, you'll have to catch me first." She said and raced away, her feet kicking up the snow as she ran. She grinned as she ran. After a few minutes she slowed and turned around. Draco was still chasing her, her eyes widened as she saw the stump that he surely wouldn't see. Before she could call out a warning, her tripped and fell. His laughter cut through the air and she grinned, the laughter as contagious as any virus.

The snow clung to his pale hair and Draco brushed it             away enjoying the cool snow on his flushed skin. He had to hand it to Virginia, the girl could not only throw, she could run. He panted softly and slowly stood up, clutching his side as he gazed down at the sloping hill just behind him. 

"What's the matter, old man? Did I tire you out already?" Virginia called. Draco glared at her.

"I told you I'd get my revenge." He called to her his eyes twinkling with delight and amusement. 

"You've done a great job with that!" She called back. Draco growled, sending the younger girl into a new fit of laughter.

"Weasley! That wasn't even funny!" He barked. Virginia was still laughing loudly and Draco took advantage of her distraction to make a snowball and chuck it at her. She stopped laughing and stared at him, an expression of mock disbelief on her face.

"Mr. Malfoy! How dare you!" She cried indignantly. She ran over and tackled him teasingly. Draco tried to steady them but he could not and so, they tumbled down the hill together. They clung to each other and finally rolled to the bottom. Virginia was giggling, her cheeks were pink, and she had snow all in her dark hair. He reached up and pushed a strand away from her face. 

"Ginny." He said, his voice husky. He didn't want to call her Virginia anymore, it was so impersonal. He wanted to be more than an acquaintance…

"Draco?" She stopped laughing and looked down at him. The world seemed to slow until it stopped. All that existed was them, and the soft snow around them. One of his hands found her slender waist the other snaked up and cupped her small neck. He leaned up and brushed his lips against her, revealing in their softness. He deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue against her closed lips. Slowly, he pulled away and gazed into her chocolate eyes. He saw pleasure turn to fear and she scrambled away. He watched, helpless as she loped back up the hill and away from him. Draco sighed and dropped his head back into the snow, wondering what had gone wrong. After a few moments, he pulled himself up and dusted the snow off of his clothes. He began the slow accent up the hill, running a hand through his hair. Suddenly, he froze. The low, ever-present, tingling feeling that always came to Draco was gone. The feeling that came from being inside the barriers that protected Hogwarts. Somehow, the barriers had fallen.

"Ginny." Draco whispered, dread filling his beautiful voice. With that he took of, his long strides eating up the ground.


	24. Judgment Day

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

(A/N. Ooo! Yay! I loved writing this chapter! I'm very excited. I hope you like it as well. I'm sorry I ruined the kiss back there but have no fear. All will be well in the end. YAY! So Read and REVIEW. Sadly I have missed 0 days of school for snow. Sniff. K. REVIEW!!!!)

The snow crunched under her feet as Ginny fled. She blinked back tears the that were clouding her vision. She slipped but quickly got up and kept running. She couldn't say exactly what she was running but she knew that is she stopped her world would come crashing down. Soon she saw the doors that would lead inside and she flew toward them but stopped before she reached them, feeling a sharp absence of _something followed by an icy hand grabbing the bottom of her spine. She turned slowly and her eyes widened. Gliding toward the school were hundreds of robed men, their masks leering at her. Unable to believe what she saw, Ginny stumbled backwards. Death Eaters. They were quickly surrounding the school, closing in all the while. No one would know about the attack until it was too late, it would be a slaughter. Ginny turned and ran with a new resolve; warn everyone. She yanked the doors open and took the time to force them shut, pulling down the metal barrier and throwing as many locking spells as she knew at the doors. Then she ran up to Dumbledore's office.  She remembered when she had overheard Harry making a comment about the password to Dumbledore's office always being a candy, on one of the many occasions that the trio had forgotten she was there. Now was not the time for self-pity, however, and Ginny began to list all the wizarding candies she knew. The sculptor finally moved and the redhead didn't bother to recall which candy was the password. She flew up the stairs and threw open the door to the office._

"Hello, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said. "If you would be so kind as to wait outside. I'm with Professor McGonagall at the moment."

"No, Professor! He's here!" She cried shaking her head furiously. He sat back in his chair and looked at her through his glasses.

"Who is here?"

"Voldemort!" She screamed, having lost the fear of his name when she had met him in her first year. Why fear a name when you had met the man himself. Better to fear the man then a useless name. "Voldemort and hundreds of Death Eaters are outside!" Dumbledore stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over.

"Oh my." McGonagall gasped standing up as well and clutching her heart. The Headmaster strode out and Ginny hurried to catch up with him. Outside it was chaos. It seemed that Ginny hadn't been the only one to see the Death Eaters striding toward the school. Ginny looked over the crowd and saw the Golden Trio, predictably making their way toward Dumbledore's office.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared and everyone stopped, looking at the Headmaster expectantly. Dumbledore continued in a much calmer voice. "Prefects, please bring everyone to the Great Hall. Immediately." The houses gathered together, following the prefects toward the Great Hall. She spotted Hermione leading the Gryffindors, Ron and Harry close behind her. Ginny started to follow them, but froze as she remembered that Draco was still outside. She wondered if he would be alright, or if his father would come for him. If Lucius did, whose side would Draco fight for? Ginny couldn't say what would pain her more, his betrayal…or his death; because fighting for the school would surely be his end. She stepped into the Great Hall and stood near a wall breathing heavily. She worried for her family and prayed to someone to save them all. 

"Quiet, everyone!" Professor McGonagall barked and the rumble of worried voices ceased.

"Voldemort seems to have found a way to drop our wards. The Death Eaters apparated onto our grounds and performed the Captare spell. This means we are trapped inside the confines of the school grounds by a magical barrier. We cannot apparate out, or fly out, or floo out. We cannot send any messages to anyone for help. Therefore we only have once choice since we cannot flee; to fight. My fellow colleagues and I are going to fight against Voldemort. Now I would not ask you to come with us if I did not think we needed your help. Anyone in 7th or 6th year may come. I will give you a few minutes to decide but you must hurry. Time is of the essence." Dumbledore said. He could have been a great war general, Ginny thought idly. How could anyone not feel inspired. Her chocolate eyes sought out three Gryffindors and her heart clenched as she saw them make their way to the front of the hall where Dumbledore stood. They looked like every bit the heroes they were. Heads high and an aura of power around them. Ginny's eyes scanned over the crowd and she noticed that most of the Slytherins that had ever been accused of being related to Death Eaters were gone. More students joined the Dream Team until there were about fifty students standing ready to risk their lives for the safety of the world.

"The remaining seventh years are in charge. Guard the others as best you can. If you need something, apparate to us." McGonagall said before the teachers and the bravest of the eldest students walked out. Ginny stared after them, wishing she could go with them. Wishing there were time for goodbyes and apologies. 

"Oh god, what if they don't come back." She whispered. A reassuring hand fell on her shoulder and she looked up to see Colin smiling at her.

"They'll be back. Doesn't Harry always manage to save the day?" He said wryly. She nodded, unconvinced.

"I hope you're right." She said and then sat down on the stone floor, pulling out her wand and cleaning it absentmindedly with her robes. 

"I hope I am too." Time dragged by without any news from outside. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the doors. Instantly worried cries filled the air. 

"They're coming!" Ginny saw as panic began to set in. If someone didn't pull them together, they would all die. The ground shook under her feet. There was no way out and if everyone was too filled with terror to fight when the Death Eaters pushed through, all of them would die. Ginny's face set in a stubborn, determined line. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She _couldn't_ allow that to happen. She scrambled onto a table and raised her wand to her throat.

"Sonorus." She muttered the glanced around at the growing pandemonium. Not knowing what to say to pull them together.

"Oi! Listen up!" Colin cried, his voice as magically enhanced as her own. She flashed him a grateful smile. 

"Just think, tomorrow the war may be over if we win this. Isn't that worth fighting for? Isn't that worth _dying for? We have to work together to defeat the Death Eaters. If we don't they win…and we die. But our deaths will be for nothing. Voldemort and his followers will win. We have to stand together and fight against them, so that if we die at least we died saving our families and friends. Are we muggles or are we witches and wizards? Gryffindors, let's use our bravery! Slytherin use your cunning! Ravenclaws, show us your intelligence, and Hufflepuffs…use your…your whatever it is you have." Ginny cried her strong voice hesitating as she tried to remember what Hufflepuff's gift was. Finding that her memory was lacking she continued on, finding that everyone in the hall was listening to her in rapt attention. "Now are we going to let them destroy us, or are we going to fight?"_

"Fight!" The people cried and she smiled. She felt the doors bang again, this time with more force and knew they were running out of time.

"Good. Draw your wands and let's do this." She called, jumping down from the table and murmuring the anti-spell to quiet her voice. Ginny gave a small nod of approval when a few boys grabbed some tables and pushed them against the doors, barring the entry.

"That won't hold them for long." Colin muttered standing beside her as she watched the doors bang again.

"No, it won't." She assented quietly. She glanced around again and saw that everyone was facing the door. Etched on every student's face was a look of fierce determination. So when he doors finally blew open that's what the Death Eaters saw. A band of teenagers fighting for the safety of their homes and for humanity.


	25. Fallen

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

(A/N. It is long and not too cliffy which better be enough to sate you over the holidays since I will be in Mexico, writing more but not updating. Happy Holidays everyone. Read and Review!)

The barriers had fallen. He had to get to Ginny. These thoughts kept repeating in his mind as he raced toward the castle. Before he got to the doors, however, he stopped and turned. Striding toward the castle were the Death Eaters. So this was the plan his father had been talking about. It was ingenious; take down the wards and attack the school on the grounds. It wouldn't be heavily guarded because Dumbledore hated any interference in his school, and no one would be expecting it. Draco swept into the school ignoring the growing panic around him. His eyes scanned over the heads in the Great Hall hoping to find a flash of red.

"Of course you had to make finding you difficult, Weasley." He growled softly in frustration as he moved past the Great Hall. He strode through the hallways, his fists clenching when he couldn't find her. The minutes ticked by and Draco was aware that his time was running out. He didn't stop to think about why all the students were gone. He kept walking. Suddenly he heard a loud bang echoing through the castle. He frowned and turned toward the source of the sound. It came again and he started to walk toward it. That's when he realized where it came from. The Great Hall. Of course! Dumbledore must have made the students go there for protection, but it seemed the Death Eaters had found them. Draco kept running. He reached the entrance hall and hid behind a suit of armour. Half the Death Eaters were standing outside the doors, sending unified blasts of spells at the doors. Draco waited, he would follow them in and help from the inside. He could do nothing now. He sighed and waited. A few minutes later the doors flew open with a splintering crash and Draco rose from his hiding spot. When Draco smiled, as he did now, one almost expected vampire fangs to sprout from his gums. He pulled out his wand and followed his father's friends in. His silver eyes scanned over the room and he was surprised by the unified resistance. He had expected chaos and disorder. Instead, the students were fighting off the Death Eaters with simple paralyzing charms. Draco dodged past the attacks and searched for Ginny. He saw her in a corner giving off strict orders. He started to smile appreciatively but the smile disappeared as he saw three Death Eaters converging on her, intent on taking out the leader. Draco lunged forward, he wouldn't stand for this. By the time he had reached her, the young Gryffindor had dispatched two of the Death Eaters but had lost her wand in the process. Draco glanced around and saw that everyone else was caught up in the fight. There was no one to help her. No one but him, Draco Malfoy. Oh what was the world coming too?

Ginny took another tentative step backward. The last Death Eater of those who had attacked her was backing her up into the wall. She looked yearningly at her wand which lay on the stones, too far for her to reach it. She looked back at the masked face and held her chin up. If Ginny was going to die, she would go down fighting. She started to plot how she would do it when a cold, menacing voice interrupted her silent schemes.

"Leave her alone." It commanded. Ginny looked toward the source of the voice and her eyes widened. Draco stood to her side, his wand aimed at the Death Eaters head, a wolfish smile on his beautiful face. The Death Eater turned slightly.

"So, you've turned traitor." The voice sneered from under the mask. Draco walked forward slowly.

"No. I betrayed no one." He answered. The Death Eater stiffened and she could feel the anger radiating from him.

"How dare you say that, you stupid boy! _You_ betrayed the Dark Lord!" The man snapped. Draco shook his head, his frightening smile never disappearing.

"I swore him no allegiance. The only things I will remain loyal too are my self interest." Draco smirked advancing all the while.

"And you're interest lie in this…girl?" The man snarled nodding his head toward Ginny. 

"Yes."

"Lucius was wrong about you, boy. You are a disgrace. It will be my pleasure to kill both of you." He growled and pivoted quickly. "Morsproicio." The man cried and Draco was thrown into the wall so hard that the stones crumbled from the impact. The blond Slytherin fell to the floor and lay there unmoving. Ginny started to rush forward but a hand pulled her back and spun her around. 

"Let go of me!" She snarled trying to get free so that she could help Draco. She glanced at him again and started when she saw a pool of blood forming beneath his head.

"Don't worry, girly, you're boyfriend's dead by now." The Death Eater sneered menacingly. Ginny turned back to him and started to back away as she saw that his wand was now aimed at her. Fear took hold of her and she kept moving backwards, the Death Eater keeping up with her until she stepped into the wall. She glanced around looking for a way to escape. 

"I _said; leave her _alone_." A hoarse voice said. Ginny's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Draco standing on the rubble one hand clutching his side the other hand holding the wand at the Death Eater._

"Impossible!" The man stammered. Draco's grin was bloody and toothy. He staggered forward.

"I think not." He smirked. "Petrificus Totalus." He said and the man collapsed to the floor in a full body bind. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks for the help." She said. He nodded, wincing slightly as he limped toward her.

"No problem." He said and leaned against the wall behind them as he sighed heavily and glanced around. "Well let's win this thing." He said and she nodded.

"You don't need any help?" She said glancing at his wounds. He shook his head and pushed himself off the wall.

"I'm a Malfoy." He said as if that answered everything. Maybe it did, Ginny thought as she jumped into the fray after the silver haired boy. A while later, Ginny turned to Draco as he spit out a spell she didn't know.

"Draco, are you using Dark Spells?" She demanded as she disarmed and stunned another Death Eater. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and found him grinning sinisterly.

"Not Dark just…you know, Shadowy. Greyish at the most." He called over the loud sounds of a fight. She sighed. 

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin." She muttered as she found a new Death Eater who was trying to attack a second year student. She grinned and stalked toward him, he never knew what hit him. 

From his vantage point Lucius watched as the fight progressed. He saw when Voldemort commanded the Death Eaters to split up. One group to stay and fight with him against the small band of resistance that Dumbledore had conjured up, the others to find the other students and exterminate them. Things had gone so terribly wrong after that. Harry Potter had been a figure to keep the students and the teachers going. He had undermined many of Voldemort's plans so many times he was in hero to them. A hero they idolized and adored. A hero they were willing to die for. As for the other side, they had not expected the students to work together. They had expected panic and disarray. They had been so very wrong. The students had fought back, fiercely. Lucius had seen Voldemort fight through the students and reach Harry Potter and Dumbledore. He had seen Voldemort fight the two Gryffindors, and lose. Harry Potter and the Headmaster had performed some spell, the _Lumemortum_ spell. Death light. How very fitting. It seemed so planned out. They must have been working on it for months. In the end, Voldemort had died the final death. He would not return unless it was from the past. Lucius looked around at the unconscious bodies littered at his feet and smiled grimly. The circle protecting the stones of Set would be broken with Voldemort's death. Lucius would take the crystals and disappear quietly. He would find some way to use the power in those crystals to make him all powerful. If that failed, Lucius would find some way to bring his Master back from the past if need be. No matter what, Lucius knew he had to leave. He would bid his time and when he returned, the wizards and witches would feel vengeance. For someone else, it might occur to them to leave a message for their family, so they would know that he had gone. So they would know he would be back. Lucius was very intelligent, he might have thought of it, but in truth Lucius Malfoy simply did not care. He cared for nothing but power and he would not find the power he sought hidden in the Malfoy Manor. Lucius turned and walked away from Hogwarts, the breeze pulling at his black robes.


	26. Win Some And Lose Some

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

(A/N. Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long. I broke up with my boyfriend and well, it's been a long week. On a good note, I've been asked to co-author a Draco/Hermione story with 9 other of fanfiction.net's best Harry Potter writers. YAY! K, more information later. Enjoy this chapter!!!)

With a sweaty hand, Ginny brushed back her red hair from her face and glanced around. All the Death Eaters lay on the ground in various states of unconsciousness. 

"Nice job, Commander Weasley." A soft voice said. Ginny turned with a small smile of satisfaction on her face.

"I'm a commander now?" She asked slyly. Draco sauntered up to her and his eyes roamed over her small frame lazily.

"Oh, yeah. Those were some bloody fine leadership skills. You know, when you're acting all threatening and powerful like that, I don't even feel guilty about liking a Gryffindor." Draco responded his infamous smirk on his face. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You like me?" She asked coyly before realizing what she's said. She bit her lip and glanced down at the floor.

"Listen, duck, about the kiss earlier…" Draco began, his elegant voice turned serious now. "I'm sorry that I…" He stammered. 

"I don't want you to apologize for kissing me, or to try and drudge up a reason for it." She cut him off, stepping forward until she was directly before him. His aristocratic face didn't change. It remained as unreadable as always but she saw a flicker of pain and fear in his eyes. Emotions she would never have attributed to a Malfoy. Then again, she had learned not to expect anything from him. She smiled. "I just want you to do it again." That was all Draco needed to hear. With his silver eyes dancing merrily he pulled her close. The hand that was on her arm slithered away, wrapping itself securely around her waist and pulling her tightly against him. She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. The sound of someone pointedly clearing their thought made them pull away slowly. Ginny turned toward the source of the sound and smiled at the Headmaster.

"Hello, sir." She said hesitantly wondering why the Headmaster wanted to speak with them.

"Congratulations, Miss Weasley. I hear you were the one that organized the people here to fight back?" Dumbledore said. Ginny blushed and nodded, clutching Draco's hand tighter.

"Yes, sir."

"That was very well done. I hope we won't have use of you skills in battle again, but thank you all the same." The Headmaster continued. Ginny nodded mutely. Dumbledore's eyes turned to Draco. "Now if I may have a moment alone with Mr. Malfoy?" He asked. She turned to Draco questioningly but found his eyes fixed on the old man. Draco nodded slowly. She took her cue and walked away.

Silver eyes stared into piercing blue. Draco couldn't pull his eyes away from Dumbledore's. A million thoughts rushed through his head, his mind too tired to process them all.

"Sir?" He asked softly, wondering why the Headmaster wanted to speak to him alone.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you are aware that I am in close contact with Mr. Potter?" He asked. 

Draco suppressed a snarl and nodded. "Yes."

"Well he informed me of your father's…suspicious dealings. I believe he mentioned on one occasion that you alluded to your father being a Death Eater. Now, I want you to tell me truthfully, was your father a Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked. Draco sighed inwardly, finally understanding why Dumbledore had come to talk to him. Knowing that they might have found his father's comatose body and were testing his loyalties, Draco was hesitant when he answered.

"Yes." He responded finally. Dumbledore nodded sagely and Draco hoped he had given the correct answer. Truth had never come easy for him. He had been trained to lie, and he did it well.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. I believe that every Death Eater stayed until the end, when Mr. Potter and I defeated Lord Voldemort. However, your father's body was not among the ones that now lie unconscious in preparation to being taken to Azkaban." Dumbledore said softly. Draco couldn't respond. Too many revelations. Harry sodding Potter had saved the day again. Voldemort was dead. His father was gone. 

Glancing back at Draco and Dumbledore, Ginny felt a pang in her heart. A hand ruffled her hair and Ginny caught the hand and turned.

"Hey, Gin." Colin smiled pulling his hand away and pulled her a bone crushing embrace. "It's good to see you again."

"Uh, Colin. I need oxygen." She gasped and with a laugh Colin released her. Ginny smiled up at her friend then her smile disappeared. "Have you seen my brother?" She asked and Colin smiled reassuringly.

"Your brother, Harry, and Hermione are fine. I told you Harry would save the day again." Colin said. Ginny let out a strangled laugh as relief flooded through her. 

"So how'd he do it this time?" Ginny asked allowing a smile to spread across her face.

"It seems Harry, Hermione, and Ron have been training with Dumbledore in Defence against the Dark Arts. Well, Harry and Dumbledore performed an extremely rare spell which brought Voldemort to the final death. The spell drained Harry however and so he's resting in the infirmary with Hermione and Ron." Colin said glancing around at the room. "The casualties and injuries were high, Ginny, but we made it. We won this war." 

"Yes, we did." Ginny smiled and then glanced back at Draco and Dumbledore and frowned. Draco was staring at the elder man a horrified look on his face. A second later Draco fell onto his knees and dropped his head into his hands.


	27. Those Dreams We Have

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

(A/N. Sorry this took so long. Thanks everyone for your support.)

The whole length of Draco's lean muscled body was numb as he walked back to his room to change from his ripped, dirty robes. He peeled them off his body and realized his hands were shaking. He slumped onto his bed dressed only in his boxers and sat there for a long time, staring at the wall before him. No one would come in here. There was no one left to come in. Crabbe and Goyle were probably with their fathers, their inert bodies waiting to be taken to the wizard's prison. He didn't even look up when the door swung open and after a few seconds slammed shut.

"Draco?" At this he did look up and saw Ginny's head floating in the middle of the air. He noted detachedly that it looked like Potter's face when he had seen him out in Hogsmead way back in third year. So Harry Potter had an invisibility cloak.

"Bloody hell, what doesn't that kid have?" He mumbled to himself. Ginny's whole body came into view as she dropped the silvery cloak onto the floor and came to sit beside him.

"What happened?" She asked softly. He sighed and resumed his inspection of the wall.

"Lucius is gone."

"Dead?" She asked and couldn't keep the hope out of her voice. He shook his head and saw her frown out of the corner of his eye. "What do you mean, then?"

"He's gone. He left. Abandoned his master." Draco snapped then hung his head. "Abandoned his family."

"Draco, he wasn't your family. He never loved you." Ginny said and he sprang to his feet.

"How dare you presume to know my family. You don't understand! You can't…" He sobbed and trailed off staring down at his hands. 

"Draco." Ginny whispered sadly as she stood up too. She walked to him, twining her arms around his waist and pulling him back to the bed. He laid his head on her lap and she stroked his silvery hair.

"He was a good father." Draco said softly after a long time. Ginny looked down at him.

"Was he?" She asked quietly. Draco looked up at her and she kissed his forehead seeing the question she had asked reflected back at her. "Perhaps compared to the monsters that belonged to the Dark Lord your father was good. But he was not a good man or a good father." He closed his eyes and she kissed his temple. Soon his soft cries subsided into a deep sleep.

_Draco walked through his house and into his room. It was quiet. But not like the quiet his father had instilled through fear. This was like the hush of the forest before a storm. He saw his mother sitting on a Victorian chair in the middle of a hall._

_"The dolls are crying, my son." Draco walked on and entered his room. Ginny sat on the bed smiling at him. He moved toward her when she beckoned him. A sound from his bathroom made him turn away. He glanced back at the bed and choked. Ginny was sprawled on the floor, her eyes death-blind her beautiful body torn and empty of life and spirit. He moved toward her and tripped over the corpse of his mother. A scream pierced the air and it wasn't until he looked in the mirror that he realized it was him. A leathery claw stretched from the shadows to grab him and…_

Draco dove from the bed with a terrified cry. He stared around the room blindly until his eyes came to rest on Ginny who was staring at him her eyes wide with fear and incomprehension. 

"Draco? What's wrong?" He focused on her voice his lean chest heaving. She stood up and came toward him, setading him with her small hands.

"I have to go home," he whispered. She nodded and touched his cheek gently then smiled slowly.

"I'll come with you."

"No!" he roared and her face fell as she stared at him with hurt filled eyes. She backed away a step.

"Why?"

"Something terrible is coming, Gin. I dreamed it. It killed you. I can't let that happen," he explained still looking around wildly. She smiled again and touched his shoulder.

"It was a dream, Draco."

"No! Don't you understand! I _saw_ it," he said and the moved to his bed. He pulled out the trunk and pulled out a small bag. He started stuffing clothes inside. He glanced back at her and saw her standing to the side looking at him in confusion with her beautiful eyes.

_Her sweet, beautiful eyes death-blind…_

He shuddered and resumed packing. He felt Ginny's arms wrap around them and he turned into the embrace.

"There's a feast tonight, will you stay until then?" she asked softly. He considered it and saw the images of the dream flash through his eyes.

"Yes," he whispered knowing that he was wasting time but knowing that Ginny wanted him there. Needed him there. He felt her nod against his chest and he swallowed hard pushing the horrifying images from his mind.

"Get dressed then," she said and for the first time he noticed she was wearing a dark dress robe.

"Yes," he responded and pulled out his own dress robe from the chest. He struggled with his shirt and Ginny moved forward deftly unbuttoning the shirt with her slender hands. The mangled shirt fell to the floor, her hands moved to his pants but he pushed them away.

"I can do it," he snapped irritated that she might think him feeble enough that he would be unable to undress himself. She stepped back her eyes looking pained, "I'm sorry, Gin…I just…I can do it."

"Very well. I'll wait for you just outside," she curtly and turned to the door. She had one hand on it when he stopped her.

"Thank you, Gin," he said and she smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He turned to the mirror and saw his father's eyes staring back at him. He shuddered and turned away hoping he got home soon.


	28. The Celebration Feast

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

(A/N. Sorry this took ages. I've been soooooo busy. Junior year is a bitch. But summer is nigh and so I will be updating crazily. I can't wait to finish this story with you guys! Read and review please!)

Walking through the halls hand in hand, Ginny breathed deeply. She glanced at Draco and found him as composed as ever which worried her. They approached the great hall and found a small house elf standing outside the door.

"Excuse me Miss, Mister. Here is your ticket," the house elf said. Ginny glanced at the paper which had the number three on it. Peering at Draco's she realized it was a one.

"What do you think these are for?" he asked. She shrugged and they proceeded inside. She gave Draco's hand a quick squeeze.

"I'll see you later," Ginny said and then moves away to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Colin.

"Alright there, Gin?" he smiled at her. She nodded and gave him a small hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Never better," she replied. Suddenly the crowd in the hall hushed and Ginny looked up to see Dumbledore walking up to the podium.

"Today has been a bittersweet day for all of us. Before we begin anything I'd like to call attention to the small paper slip you were handed as you came in. These have been distributed randomly," Dumbledore said. Ginny glanced down at her paper again and then at Colin's realizing that he held a number one. "I'd like all of you to divide into the groups indicated by the paper."

"Colin! Switch papers with me!" Ginny whispered urgently and her friend complied easily handing her the paper. Ginny stood up only to sit down again as Draco came over.

"I thought you were group three, my dear," he smirked. She laughed and showed him her new slip of paper.

"You were wrong." Soon everyone had moved to their correct group numbers and the teachers had passed to check the numbers and collect the papers. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence.

"From now on we will sit like this. If we learned anything today it is that we are stronger united. Alone we shine brightly but together we shine brightest. Brighter than any star or jewel or sun. Today Voldemort was defeated. He passed from his limbo between life and death into true death. One he cannot be resurrected from. His demise, however, came at a great cost. We lost many dear to us. Now Professor McGonagall will list those who died fighting," the old headmaster said and stepped away. Ginny looked away and to the upturned faces of her schoolmates. Some were separate from their table, silently crying by themselves, their tear-bright eyes shining with sadness and hope. Others were huddled in groups, the house differences melted away, taking sympathy from one another. Gryffindors and Slytherins were eying each other warily across the great oak tables but with grudging respect. Given time the differences would all but disappear. Ginny turned away and listened again.

"We should all thank Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley who, after a seven year struggle, finally managed to defeat He-who…Voldemort," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as if she had just said a vulgarity. Suddenly on the far side of the room Ginny saw Colin leap to his feet.

"I say we should also thank Ginny Weasley! She was the one who pulled the people who stayed behind together! Who commanded them in the fight! She deserves credit too! If not for her there would have been far more many deaths! If not for her there would have been more Death Eaters helping their master! I think she had the hardest job of all!" Colin cried and, to Ginny's total amazement, the great hall erupted into a thunder of applause and cheering. Ginny felt herself blush all over her face. She slowly stood up and the hall hushed to hear her speak.

 "I don't deserve this. I'm no hero," she said, shaking her head and brushing away a strand of hair from her face. At the teacher's table, Dumbledore stood up.

"No? My dear Miss Weasley, hero's are not born. They are made through the people and the strength of their hearts. Heroes are those that see clearly the dangers ahead and yet are the first to go out and meet it. You are indeed a hero," Dumbledore said and another wave of cheering exploded in the hall. Ginny stared around at the faces of pride, love and joy and felt her heart swell. She turned to Draco who took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. With a sly smirk, Ginny Weasley took a bow. "Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore cried and conversations erupted all around. Ginny sat down and saw her brother and Harry staring at her from a table not so far away. Draco draped and arm around her and they gave her a look that made her blood boil. The blond boy at her side turned to see what was making her angry and she saw him give the two boys a chilling look that quickly made them look away. With a smile, Ginny turned to her food glad that everything would be alright.


	29. Of Possesions and Men

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

(A/N. Sorry about the mix-up with the last line. Ginny's NOT going to the Malfoy Manor. She's just going with him to Hogsmead. K? Anyways keep up the reviews.)

All through the night, Draco had not slept. He had sat by the window staring out at the grounds bathed in the light of the full moon. His eyes had been open but he was not seeing, in his mind the dark visions replayed haunting him and chasing away any thoughts of sleep. Soon the pink light of dawn replaced the silvery light of the moon and Draco stood up. He stared at the empty beds and sighed. A whole piece of his life was gone. To think that only years before had this happened he would have been with them. Turning back to his bed he pulled out his wand and flicked it with a muttered word. All of his clothes and belongings flew from their places around his bed and on his desk and neatly folded themselves into his open trunk. Closing it with a kick of his long legs, Draco turned away. This would be the last time he saw this room. With that painful realization, the blond Slytherin with the warm heart walked away knowing some house elf would pick up his trunk and bring it down. Right now he had more important things to do; like finding Ginny. Trotting out of his room and through the common room he made his way toward the Great Hall. His thoughts were elsewhere as he walked through the corridors but the sounds of furious yelling slowly drew his attention.

"I don't see how any of this is your business!" the now familiar voice of Ginny made his head snap around and he quickly headed in the direction of the noise.

"I'm your brother! Of course it's my business!"

"Oh really? And all those times I wanted to be part of your life and you pushed me out like some irritating pest? Blood hell!"

"Watch you're tongue!" Draco shook his head at Hermione and imagined the look on Ginny's face. As he turned the corner he no longer had to imagine it; he was able to see it for himself. At the moment Ginny looked like something sprung from the famous tales of warrior princesses. Her dark eyes flashed with a fury that matched the wreathing crown of living flame that was her hair which hung down past her shoulders since the time she had cut it. Her small fists were clenched at her sides, her knuckles white in the effort. Her face was flushed and it sharpened the intensity of the gaze. Draco let out a silent whistle of appreciation and grinned.

"How _dare _you?" Ginny cried and Hermione winced at the cold fury in her voice. Ron stepped forward and glowered down at his sister.

"She's your friend Gin! Frankly, I think all this impudent behaviour has gone on long enough!" Ron roared and Ginny gave a mocking laugh.

"Oh wow Ron! I had no idea you even _knew_ what impudent meant!" Ginny snickered but Ron didn't seem to care about the barb. A wicked smile spread across his face.

"You know, sister dear, I think Mum and Dad should finally hear about you canoodling with the son of a Death Eater! I can't imagine father hating anyone more than Lucius Malfoy and I doubt he feels much different about his son."****

Ginny blanched and her glare turned icy. "You know _nothing_, Ron. Most especially not about Draco!"

"What is there to know? He's an evil, selfish, heartless bastard!" Ron growled. It happened in a second and it took longer for everyone to realize what had happened. Ginny had stepped forward and slapped her hand across her brother's face. Ron touched his quickly reddening cheek in amazement.

"I will not stand by and watch you insult the man I…the man who saved my life," Ginny hissed. No one noticed the amendment made at the end.

"Yes, why did he save your life? So he could keep laying his dirty hands on you! That's why! To get to us through you just like his father did to you in your second year!" Ron shrieked. Ginny's eyes gained a haunted look which she quickly pushed away.

"Draco had nothing to do with that!"

"Oh no, that's true, but he made it quiet clear that he wouldn't mind at all if any mix-blooded students died," Harry cut in and Ginny glanced at him over her brother's shoulder.

"He's different," she said quietly and Draco was touched by her sanctification and wondered if he deserved it.

"People don't change," Hermione stated and Ginny nodded slowly and Draco felt a cold hand grab onto his heart.

"You're right," she said, bowing her head, and the trio exchanged a triumphant look that was quickly wiped away as she raised her head her eyes burning a fiery brown copper. "People don't change, they grow up. They learn from their mistakes and grow all the better for it. There is more to life than the lives we lead in these halls. Then the misperceptions instilled in us since birth. If we can learn more than what we have been told then we can become a better person. That's what makes us human," Ginny spoke quietly but her voice carried over the crowd that had assembled to see the outcome of the fight.

Her brother shook his head, "Malfoy is not a human. He is a Death Eater scum and you are not my sister if you have chosen to be his slut instead of standing at our side!" The sudden silence roared around them and Draco's eyes changed to molten silver. Stepping out from his hiding spot he crossed to Ginny in a few long strides and placed his elegant hand on her right shoulder feeling the sinews tight with stress. She recognized the touch without even looking at him and she felt her relax a fraction and she raised her right hand and clutched the hand that lay on her slim shoulder.

"That's enough out of you three," Draco stated his voice dangerously quiet and filled with a deadly calm.

"Stay out of this," Harry hissed as he stepped forward his fingers inching toward his wand. Quicker than a cobra sticking Draco pulled out his own wand and muttered three "expelliarmus" spells in quick succession and the Golden trio were disarmed before they could blink.

"See, Potty, I _was_ going to stay out of this. I really have no flair for public displays of enmity you see, but then you three went and insulted my girlfriend. But you have a way of making me _really_ brassed off," Draco grinned and the look he gave them would have sent the bravest knight skittering away. The crowd swayed and muttered all around, having been scandalized by the admission that the two were actually a couple.

"You—" Harry began but Draco cut him off with a gesture of his wand and Harry found he could not longer speak.

"Now, if you three ever touch, insult, speak, or so much as _look_ at Ginny in a way I don't like," Draco paused and shrugged. "Well…" He flicked his wand at a statue nearby. It was an ugly statue and Draco had often wondered what it was doing here in such a beautiful castle. Now the statue which had bothered his aesthetic side was naught but a puddle of bubbling metal. Turning back to the trio he saw fear flicker in their eyes.

"She's not yours!" Ron blurted out and Draco's eyes narrowed to silver slits and then he smiled.

"Quiet right dear Weasel. She's _not_ mine. There's no ring on her finger, I don't own her by any law, she owes me nothing, and I haven't even taken her to my bed, despite your allusions. No, she is not mine," Draco concluded then the fury was back in his eyes like a snowstorm. "But neither is she yours and she will do as she pleases." Ginny grinned and slithered an arm around Draco's waist gently leaning her head against his shoulder and planting a kiss on the corner of his lips. Ron turned scarlet and shook with his barely contained anger.

"Ginny! You can't—" Ron sputtered and Ginny nodded her head with a deep finality.

"I can and I will. You lost the right to dictate what happened in my life long ago."

Draco bowed mockingly and followed the insistent pulling on his shirt from Ginny to get away. Before they had completed the turn he stopped and glanced back at the trio over his shoulder. "Oh yes, I forgot one last thing. Though she may one day consent to me and be mine through marriage, she will never be yours again, Ronald. The same goes for you Hermione and you Harry. Never." With a curt nod the couple walked away. Soon, they reached the Great Hall and Draco stopped though his appetite was long gone. He turned to Ginny and nodded at the hall.

"You want to grab a bite before we go?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not really feeling peckish right now," she admitted and he took her back in his arms and they continued walking until they had stepped outside. There, Ginny stopped him and turned her to face him.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked gently touching her cheek. She leaned into the touch and then pulled away.

"Did you really mean what you said? Would you want me as a wife?" she whispered and Draco led her over to a bench. He sat her down and began to pace.

"Malfoys don't love. Malfoys don't cry. Malfoys don't show any feelings whatsoever. Malfoys don't care about anyone but themselves. Malfoys serve the Dark Lord," Draco stated as he stared out at the stunning view that surrounded the Hogwarts castle. "That's what I always knew, until I got to know you. I've never cared about anything in my life. Not even a pet. Nothing. I care about you Ginny. I worry when you're in danger. I rage when someone hurts you. I feel jealous when you hug anyone but me. I've had many women before. But…when I think of you it's not some hot passion that will burn out as soon as it is spent. It's something invincible; something that makes me feel complete. Something that could last a lifetime. I've never loved, Ginny, I don't know if this is love but…you made me feel when I had sworn not to. I don't think either of us is ready for marriage, but I can admit to these feelings I'm having. These new feelings… If this is not love, I don't know what is," Draco sighed heavily then shook his head ruefully. "Oh bollocks, I probably botched this up didn't I?" He spun around and gaped at the sight before him. The small redhead was sobbing tears turning her eyes into a liquid chocolate that could melt any man's soul.

"Oh Draco!" she wailed and he ran to her, kneeling at her side and his eyes flickered over his face silver eyes wild with confusion.

"Ginny! I don't understand! Why are you crying?" he cried shaking his head and clutching her small hands in his. The young woman threw her arms around him and continued to sob into his chest. "Oh come on, Ginny, it can't be _that_ horrible looking," he said trying to lighten the mood. He heard muffled laughter and grinned.

"See! I knew I could get a grin; now tell me what's wrong."

"I love you too, Draco," he heard past the fabric of his cloak. The young man frowned and stared down at the mass of red hair that was all he could see.

"And that's why you're crying?" he asked incredulously though his heart fluttered at the revelation. "Cor! Women!"

"No you dim-witted git!" Ginny growled and pulled away to slap his arm. Her eyes danced with merriment, however, and Draco couldn't begrudge her the hit if it meant her cheering up. Her face grew serious however and she sat back on her heels. "My parents…Ron was right. I don't think they'll like this relationship at all."

Something feral flashed in Draco's eyes. "I'm not about to lose the one thing I care about in this world. I don't care what you're parents think."

"But I do!" Ginny cried hopelessly. "I love them Draco. I love you too! I can't just walk away from the world without glancing back!" The tears began to well up in her eyes again and Draco scooped her up into his lap.

"Then we'll find a way to convince them. Together. If you want their blessing then Merlin you'll bloody well get it," he grinned his voice hoarse with emotion. Ginny giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"I do love you, Draco."

 "You are a very odd girl, you know that?" he demanded and she sniffled softly and patted at her cheeks.

"Oh bugger, I must be a horrid sight."

The Slytherin prince smiled, "Are you daft? You're always beautiful. Now stop fannying around, we have to get to the Manor." She looked sufficiently contrite and he shook his head and got up, helping her up as well. Together they walked toward the horseless carriage waiting for them that would take them into Hogsmead. Soon he'd be on his way to Malfoy Manor.


	30. Do you love him?

**Chapter Thirty:**

(A/N. Well finally I got this chapter out. I'm sorry it's taken me a while. Well PLEASE review everyone! Well I hope you guys enjoy!)

Touching Draco's soft face with her small fingers Ginny gazed into his silver eyes lovingly. He squeezed her tightly and placed a feather light kiss on her lips.

"I have to go, Ginny," he whispered. She shook her head and hugged him close, pressing her face to his chest.

"I don't want you to. How come I can't come with you?" she demanded. He shook his head against her own, gently inhaling the soft smell that was uniquely hers.

"I told you…I don't want you there in case…please…" His voice was uncharacteristically hoarse. Reluctantly she nodded and stepped away so she could once more look into his eyes. He kissed her and soon the kiss deepend. She pulled away and grinned as he continued pressing soft kisses to her cheeks and neck.

"This isn't really getting you on the train," she muttered between kisses. He laughed but didn't stop.

"Much more pleasant." To their side the train gave a warning whistle and Draco sighed as he pushed Ginny away and planted one last kiss on her forehead.

"Oh Draco…"

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry," he turned away and grabbed his trunk and stepped toward the train. On the steps he glanced back at her and she gave a small wave before he disappeared. She stayed there for half a second before half-heartedly turning away. Stuffing her hands into her pockets she slowly walked away from the train station. Soon she'd re-entered Hogsmead and was walking through the shops she'd gotten to know well during her stay at Hogwarts. She went into The Three Broomsticks and picked a table out of the way and sat down. As she sipped her butterbeer she watched the people coming and going but her eyes strayed especially towards the couples. She watched how one would caress the other's face, the way they kissed, the way their eyes looked at each other. It didn't matter who it was, she took pleasure in these quiet displays of affection. It seemed more couples had emerged after the fight, tragedy brings people together. Almost as if after facing death so closely they clung to life with all they had, finding comfort and freedom in someone's arms. With her small hand holding up her head, Ginny smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" a familiar voice asked. Ginny looked up to see Colin and she flashed a grin at him as he sat down beside her.

"Just noticing the new couples popping up every which way," she laughed. Turning away from her Colin joined her in watching the crowd inside the warm tavern.

"We've come a long way since the beginning of the year…" Colin murmured and Ginny glanced at him noticing his thoughtful expression.

"Yeah…" she sighed. For a long time they talked about the year and about everything. Then they both grew quite going through the year alone in their minds and indulging in their own private thoughts. Funny that nothing from this year had come out the way she'd expected it to. She'd chased away three people in her life that she'd always wanted to be a part of. She'd gained a best friend from the only person who had tolerated her in the whole Gryffindor group. Oh, and she'd fallen in love with her mortal enemy. In her mind Ginny went back to that first day of school when she'd been sure no one would ever notice her. Then her mind went to that day when she'd finally snapped in front of the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. A sly smile emerged on her lips as she repictured the shocked expressions all around her. Then her mind moved even further forward to when Draco had saved her…and then falling in love with him. When Colin touched her hand she jumped a little, having quite forgotten that he was there.

"You're wearing your Draco smile," Colin said in a light, mocking tone. She raised an eyebrow.

"I had no idea I had a 'Draco smile'," she laughed wondering what in the world he could mean.

Colin nodded, "Oh yes. It looks like something like this," he said. He looked off into the distance and his eyes became unfocused and his lips slowly went up into the goofiest dreamiest smile he could manage. Ginny gave a soft growl and punched his arm.

"You're horrible!"

"Hey, I know I can't make it perfect. Yours is a lot sappier. You know all that love pouring out!" They giggled together. Suddenly Colin grew serious. "I saw how Malfoy reacted with Dumbledore yesterday and today he left in such a hurry. What happened? How come you're not with him?"

Ginny's smile faded and she looked away. "I don't know. He said something horrible was coming. Lucius…he disappeared. He wasn't found with the bodies of the other Death Eaters…Draco told me to stay here. He said he'd seen me come to harm in the Malfoy Manor or something…God I wish I was with him."

"Then go to him," Colin said. Ginny looked at him like he was crazy but he ignored the look. "You love him don't you?"

Ginny was surprised at the question. "I…how?...um…" she stammered as she tried to figure out what to say.

"It's ok, Ginny. I know he's not evil. When the Death Eaters came he made a choice and he chose to fight on our side. I know he saved your life. I saw him defend you in front of your brother and Harry and Hermione. I see the way he looks at you when you're he thinks no one is looking. You know, he once asked me to give you pictures I'd taken of you when you were flying. I gave them to him because well, he's a scary bloke. Ginny I may not be as smart as you but I'm not daft. I know he cares for you very much and I know you care about him too."

"I…yes…yes, I love him," she whispered. Colin smiled and patted her hand gently as if to assure her that it was alright.

"Then you should go to him, Gin." She thought about it. Really thought about it. Considered how vehement Draco had been when he'd told her to stay. She wanted to be with him, even if there was danger. If there was danger he would need her help even if he'd never admit to it. Besides, when had she ever done what someone else told her to?

"I think I will…"


	31. Discoveries and Questions

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

(A/N. So I'm really happy about how many people have been looking at this story. I have 335 hits recorded. However, I'm not happy about the amount of reviews. I mean 10? For maybe 300 people viewing it? I need some encouragement folks! Really it's not that hard to add a comment. Just be like " : )" if you want to. If I don't see more reviews I won't be motivated to write more. Seriously, I'm really busy and I write for the readers. And if the readers don't put in a little effort with some feedback. Well, you get the picture.)

The Malfoy Manor loomed in front of him like a menacing tower of doom. The wind and rain beat around him making his cloak flap wildly. Draco sighed and straightened his shoulders visibly. Then he picked up his trunk and walked up the stairs. The doors sensed a Malfoy's approach and opened grandly and three house elves popped into view. They scurried forward to take his trunk and cloak and disappeared without a word. Dripping onto the expensive green Persian carpet, Draco didn't move from the doorway. It was here in his house where it finally sank in. Lucius Malfoy was gone.

A sharp wail interrupted his thoughts and he glanced up at the opulent black marble staircase that led upstairs. It took another high pitched scream to get him moving and he hurried up the stairs to his parent's wing where the sound had come from. His boots clicking on the dark floor he followed the sobbing and hysterical noises to his parents bedroom. Two giant doors with large silver handles faced him and his hand hovered over one of the handles. Fear gripped him as his mind flashed back to his dream. Shoving his fear aside, Draco swallowed hard and yanked the door open. His mother was sitting on the floor of the room in a dirty nightgown playing with a porcelain doll. Narcissa's hair was in a disarray and there were pieces of her hair scattered around her from where she had fisted her hands in her hair and yanked it out. On her cheeks and arms were deep lacerations and from the blood under her fingernails, Draco could tell she had scratched herself. Her eyes were red and swollen from tears and mucus dripped from her aristocratic nose. It was a disgusting and pitiful sight. Draco turned and walked away.

The door shut behind him and Draco leaned against it as he slid to the floor. Cradling his head in his hands he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He knew she'd been informed of her husband's disappearance, and apparently it had broken her. How could she love a man who had never cared for her? His mind felt like it was caught in a maelstrom. He hated her for loving him and yet he wished he could take her pain away. He raged and sobbed on the inside but on the outside the only thing that showed his thoughts were his eyes. Finally he regained control of his emotions and he stood up and quietly stepped inside. His mother looked up at him and stared at him with unseeing eyes.

"Lucius, is that you? Oh I've been worried sick about you…"

Again Draco had to force down the building tension in his throat. "No, Mother, it's me. Draco."

"Draco? You're not my little boy! Who do you think you are? This is the Malfoy Manor you can't just waltz in here! How dare you?" she roared standing up. Every line on her face was regal and haughty but somehow it only made her seem more lost. Her hands shook and she stared off into the corner of the room. "They're staring at me. Why are they staring at me?" Draco followed her gaze and saw nothing.

"Mothe—" he began but she rushed over and covered his mouth with her hand which felt damp and sticky and her foul odor left him nauseated as he was forced to breathe through his nose. He wretched away and she didn't pursue him.

"Shhh, you mustn't make a noise! They'll here you," she whispered her eyes fixed on the corner of the room. Suddenly there was a sharp crack as the doll slipped from her hands and onto the floor. The shattered head rolled to his feet and the plastic eyes stared up at him and he took an involuntary step back. "Oh how the dolls will cry now…" his mother whispered her attention having now fixed on the shattered remains. Her words froze him and his eyes slowly rose to look at Narcissa and for a second he saw something in her eyes, some intelligence or awareness. Then it was gone and she was crying about her invisible monsters and throwing vases and other shattering objects into the corner of the room. Draco walked out and blocked out the terrified screams as he had done so many times in his past, it did not matter that this time it was his mother.

The shadows stretched along the walls of the cave as the night grew darker. The frigid air beat at the small fire which was melting the layer of ice on the floor. A darker shadow crouched a little away from the fire and the five stones in his hand danced with the light from the flames. Quiet words in a dead tongue echoed around the room. A dull throbbing noise emerged from the stones which were slowly growing darker. The flame flickered as if something were sucking at its warmth and light.

"Yes….yes…." a voice murmured, a cracked hoarse inhuman voice. In the man's hand the stones grew heavier in the man's hand. Suddenly one of the stones flickered strangely and there was a backlash of dark power that send the dark figure hurtling into the depths of the cave. The creatures that heard the man's monstrous scream cowered in their lairs.

Lucius Malfoy's study looked exactly the same as it always did; a giant mahogany desk and dark green walls and a giant black chair. Draco forced back memories that flooded to him and stepped over to the desk. Finding the key hidden in a small black vase, Draco opened the drawer of the desk and began riffling through the papers. A small piece of parchment fell to the flower and Draco bent over to get it. On it was scribbled a spell in a slanting hand and underneath in his father's flowing script were the words "spell to bring down Hogwarts barrier. Activate the Five Crystals of Set." Draco stared at it knowing that this spell had killed many children. Folding it carefully, he tucked it into the pocket of his robe, her would take it to Dumbledore when he could. He continued to go through the drawers filled with papers but could find nothing of interest. As he was about to slam the main drawer close his fingers bumped against something. Kneeling down he peered under but could see nothing.

Drawing his wand he pointed it and whispered, "Aparecium." Nothing happened. "Alohamora." Once more nothing happened. "Finite Incantatem!" There was a shimmering and then a black envelope appeared. Draco went to touch it but was jolted backwards and he hissed at the pain. He closed his eyes and tested the barriers on the envelope with his mind his wand hand held out before him. At the same time he thought of his father and what kind of magic he would normally use. Whispering a dark spell he opened his eyes and reached for the letter a second time. This time it didn't shock him and he ripped it away from the wood. Ripping the envelope open he pulled out a piece of folded parchment. His eyes skimmed over the page and saw that it was from a old book talking about some stones, the stones of Set.

_Thousands of years ago, a pharaoh named Neferkara lived in the land of Egypt. He was a selfish man, and a power-hungry man and his wish was to conquer the world. To achieve this, the pharaoh made an unholy alliance with the dark god, Set. His wish was to conquer the world for all eternity. The dark god was eager to bring chaos and death to this world and he endowed five stones with his power and offered it to the pharaoh. The power in the Five Crystals of Set, was incredible. Using the blood of five virgins, which was spilled on the altar of Apep, the destroyer, the pharaoh unleashed the power of the stones. The crystals gave Neferkara dark powers and he ruled over Egypt with a terrible wrath. For many years Egypt lived in a time of terror until Horus, son of Osiris, struck down Set from the throne and restored order, and when he did this he killed Nerfekara. The crystals were too powerful to be destroyed so he ordered his wife, Ta-Bitjet, to take the crystal sin her scorpion claws and hide them. To this day the crystals remain hidden…_

On either side of the print of the book his father had made notes and though Draco squinted at the writing he couldn't decipher what they said. Frowning Draco refolded the paper and shoved it back into the envelope. He would research it in the library at Hogwarts when he went to give the spell to Dumbledore. Leaning back in the chair he steepled his fingers as he let his thoughts drift. So his father had somehow found these crystals and found a way to use them to break the Hogwarts barriers. But then, where had they gone after the fight? Had Lucius taken them with them? If so, what would he do with the five crystals that were so powerful a god had not been able to destroy them? In his mind flashed the image of the leathery claw pulling from the shadows to try and kill him. Draco shuddered and stood up, trying to get away from the eerie quiet that had settled over the house.


	32. Something Wicked

**Chapter Thirty-two:**

(A/N This is a short chapter but I just wanted to give you something to sink your teeth into while I finish up the next chapter. Short but sweet. Haha. I hope all of you had a good Thanksgiving and so on. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget, READ AND REVIEW!)

The cloak that wrapped the thin figure huddled in the icy cave wasn't enough to warm him and his shivers rocked his body. Lucius couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten, and his constant attempts at making the spell work were eating away his energies. The quiet patter of small feet scurrying in one of the corners made him lift his eyes and he caught sight of a large rat sniffing at the walls. His wand hand rose up from the depths of the cloak.

"Avada Kadavra," he whispered and the rat give one last squeak before it fell to its side. Lucius crawled over to it. He skinned the dead animal and then placed it over the fire to cook. Soon he was feasting on its meagre flesh. His energies somewhat restored, he arranged the crystals around the fire and sat cross-legged, his hand on the nearest one. His mouth began to move quickly the words of power hanging in the air before him before disappearing into the flames. The ice on the walls dripped down as the fire grew hotter. There was a terrible crack and the fire turned black. A creature appeared in the flames. It was talk and lean with black scaly skin. Its lips were drawn back in a grin displaying long, sharp teeth that glittered silver. It had black wings that arched out behind it with feathers that looked like they were made out of metal that had been sharpened to a razor sharp edge. The creature's red eyes shone with power and evil. Turning its head from side to side it released a vicious scream and clenched and unclenched its formidable talons. Lucius held up a hand and a string of black power curled out from the creature's torso. The power fed into Lucius, turning making his hand glow purple in the darkness of the cave. Stopping the flow of power, Lucius raised his hand to the wall and closed his eyes. He _thought_ the spell in his mind and suddenly the wall disappeared once more he focused his thoughts and the wall reappeared. As he opened his eyes he laughed, he'd barely used a tiny fraction of the power he'd absorbed.

"Yes…" he murmured excitedly. By harvesting the creature's power day by day, he would be invincible. He turned back to the servant of Set who was caught in the dark flames and stretched out his hand. Once more the power flowed into him and Lucius tossed his head back in ecstasy. Unseen to him, the creature thrashed in his prison and a claw escaped the confines. It struggled some more and the prison of fire began to fall away. Suddenly Lucius eyes snapped open as the stream of power was caught off. He had no time to do anything as the creature lunged at him and sunk its teeth into his arm. Lucius cried out and slapped the creature away, before it could attack him again he made a slashing motion with his hand and the last of its dark power was ripped from its body and its body exploded, its matter and blood splattering Lucius and the walls around him and making the fire hiss and spatter. With a curse, Lucius looked down at the wound in his arm. Already it looked red and sickly, making his stomach churn. He heated some water and poured it on the wound, hoping to clean it. Weariness spread through him and he leaned back against the wall and let his eyes fall shut.

Lucius woke some time later and his body felt like it was on fire and he was sweating profusely. Raising a hand to his forehead he felt the fever burning there and he swallowed weakly. Sitting up he let his eyes fall on his wound and gagged. Swollen, putrid flesh pushed through rotted skin and black rot had spread down his arm, towards his heart, and up his neck. Whatever had been in the creature's bite it had tainted the wound severely and made the rot spread faster than it would naturally. Lucius tried to move his arm but it was leaden and when he touched it he bit through his lip in the sudden flash of pain. Lucius spent the day trying to clean the wound using magic and whisky and even the fire. Nothing stopped or slowed the rot that was spreading through his body. As the midday sun eased towards the West, Lucius tried to look away from his arm but his eyes were drawn to his fingers, they were black and leathery and the texture seemed to be spreading to the rest of his arm. The fever had only worsened and Lucius let himself fall to the floor. His consciousness faded and he dreamed.

_Racing through the tunnels, hunger his driving force. The small animals that inhabited the caves fled him and tried to hide but he was fast, faster than normal. Talons ripped into the flesh of the animals and they screamed as their skin was torn and devoured, their life force consumed. He feasted on the flesh and power, and still hungered. _

Lucius jerked awake and winced, his body felt battered and the pain in his arm was incredible. The copper taste of blood was in his mouth and Lucius wondered it he'd bitten his lip again. Sitting up, he glanced down at his arm and saw that the black skin had spread through both arms and long talons extended from his scaly fingers. Blood dripped down from the sharp claws and was smeared on his clothes. He realized his dream had not been a dream at all. In his mind ran a single line, mocking him and judging him. _Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely._ His hideous laughter chased the sun into the horizon as night fell.


End file.
